Worth Fighting For
by ikuzonos
Summary: There was no scream. It was quick. No time to hurt. Some people feel mercy, and in this case, he is one of those people. But you cannot forgive a killer, no matter how honourable they claim to be. (2-4 AU, Major Character Death, Franziska/Adrian and Phoenix/Edgeworth, written in 2014)
1. Chapter 1

"Your honour! I just need you to listen to me!" Phoenix's knuckles had gone white, from squeezing the bench.

The Judge just shook his head, "I'm sorry Mr. Wright, but there is no merit in showing that evidence to that person."

Phoenix paled considerably.

 _I can't give up. I need a way to save Maya!_

The Judge continued, "Mr. Edgeworth? Do you have an opinion?"

Edgeworth nervously tried to come up with something, "I… Well… You see… Ergo… Verily..."

"Ms. von Karma?"

"Well, I was just shot, so…" Franziska muttered awkwardly.

"Your honour, if you could just-"

The Judge cut Phoenix off, with a stern glare, "I will not let a mockery be made of this court. Nobody understands what you are talking about anymore!"

Phoenix met Edgeworth's gaze. The prosecutor sighed, unable to respond.

"It's not your fault." Mia whispered from beside him, "You did what you could."

From the witness stand, Franziska von Karma glared at Phoenix. Her hand was wrapped around her whip. But when she saw how hollow, and anguished he looked, she softened.

"This court finds the defendant, Matt Engarde… Not Guilty."

The courtroom emptied. Matt Engarde was released. The Judge went off somewhere. Mia left Pearl's body, and the young spirit medium bolted from the courtroom.

"I apologize, Phoenix Wright." Franziska said, "I… You are not quite as foolish as I once thought."

As she exited the court, she said softly, "Keep your chin up. There are other ways to convict a murderer."

Eventually, Phoenix and Edgeworth were the only people left in the room.

"Miles… what have I done?"

Edgeworth looked up, "You… You did what you had to do."

"I got Adrian convicted for murder! A murder she's innocent of!" Phoenix shouted, tears in his eyes.

Edgeworth walked over, and awkwardly put an arm around him, "I… Maya. You saved Maya."

Phoenix sighed, "She said… she said… I should let her die. If it meant getting him declared guilty… Miles, I'm a monster!"

Edgeworth stepped back, "I'm afraid I cannot help you. But… I will do anything I can to link that scumbag to this incident."

With that, the prosecutor left the room, leaving Phoenix completely and utterly alone.

Then, the transceiver buzzed.

"Ah… Mr. Attorney?"

Phoenix's voice was hoarse, "I did it. I got that bastard free. Where's Maya?"

There was only silence for a few moments. Then, "I'm afraid… that this is not over."

"W-what?"

"Right after court ended… I received a call from Mr. Engarde. He wished to order another hit. This time… on your dear item, Maya Fey."

Phoenix went rigid, "No… No! Maya! Maya!"

"Calm down, Mr. Attorney. She's still alive. For now. I am an honourable man… So she gets one last request."

Then transceiver rustled a bit, and then Maya's voice came out.

"N-Nick?"

"Maya!" Phoenix yelled, "What's going on?"

Maya's voice shook, "He's going to kill me Nick. I have two minutes."

"I…I…"

"Seriously. Nick, take care of Pearly, okay?" Maya said, "She doesn't have anyone now, and she'll need someone to watch over her."

Phoenix nodded, "O-of course. I could never leave Pearls."

Maya sighed, "It's going to be okay. I… I get to see my sister again, don't I?" She laughed weakly.

Phoenix gulped, "Yeah. Tell me how the afterlife's burgers are, okay?"

"Uh-huh. Oh hey, one more thing."

"What is it?"

"When you confess to Mr. Edgeworth… Make sure Pearly's channeling me, so I can watch, okay?"

Phoenix blushed, "Confess what?"

Maya laughed.

A voice from nearby said, "Time's up. Say your goodbyes."

A choked sob came out of Maya's mouth, "G-Goodbye, Nick."

"Goodbye… Maya."

The sound of tearing flesh reached Phoenix's ears. Then, de Killer came back on the line.

"It is done. I made it quick, so she would not hurt."

"Why?" Phoenix choked out, "Why?"

"I am an honourable man, Mr. Attorney. I'm sorry it had to come to this." Then the transceiver went silent.

Phoenix rested the urge to smash the device on the courtroom floor. Instead, he slipped it in his pocket, and entered the lobby, in pursuit of Pearl Fey.

There was no sign of the eight-year-old on the couch, or anywhere else she might be. In fact, except for the bailiff, Phoenix was alone in the room.

"Have you seen Pearl?" Phoenix asked the bailiff.

The bailiff turned, "The little girl with the weird hair?"

"Yeah. Where is she?"

The bailiff frowned, "She ran out here earlier, looking nervous. Freaked out when they released Engarde. Then she started sobbing, and calling for a 'Mystic Maya.' Kids."

Phoenix paled, "Where is she?"

The bailiff shrugged, "Jerry had to sedate her."

"W-what?"

"Calm down. She'll be fine."

"I'm the only family she has left. Where is she?"

The bailiff pulled out a radio, "Jerry. Someone's looking for the girl. Oh, okay. Really? How much did you give her? Okay. Bye."

Phoenix gulped.

"She's in the hospital wing. Jerry says she's still sleeping. Don't worry your head, she'll be fine."

Phoenix took off, without answering the bailiff.

Pearl was still fast asleep, when Phoenix entered her small room. She looked even younger, as she lay curled up.

Phoenix sat quietly, his fingers drumming on the plastic arm rests. All he could think about was how badly he had failed.

Suddenly, Pearl shot her, her eyes wide, "Eek!" As her breathing slowed, she caught Phoenix's relieved glance, "Mr. Nick! What's going on? Why did…"

Phoenix gulped, "The Judge… he wouldn't listen. I tried…"

Pearl was quiet, "What about Mystic Maya? Is she here? Is Mr. Scruffy Detective taking care of her?"

"Pearls… Maya… she's…"

"Mr. Nick?"

Phoenix debated on whether of not to tell her. Finally, he gave up, and said, "After the trial… Matt Engarde hired another hit. This time, on Maya."

Pearl blinked, "A hit? That… Mystic Maya?"

Phoenix nodded, "She was killed. He wanted me to hear it, so de Killer murderded her on the transceiver. It was painless, but she's gone."

A tear leaked out of Pearl's eye, "She… Mystic Maya's dead?"

Phoenix nodded, "I'm sorry, Pearls. I couldn't save her."

Pearl said nothing.

"She told me to take care of you." Phoenix said, "So…"

Pearl nodded weakly, "O-okay." Her mind still appeared to be processing the fact that Maya wasn't coming back.

Phoenix picked up the little girl in his arms, "Let's go home, Pearls. We can go to the office… and you can water Charley."

Pearl yawned, and fell asleep, as Phoenix carried her out of the courthouse.


	2. Chapter 2

It was very late at night. A shadowed figure turned the receiver over in their hand.

 _Do I dare…_

Eventually, the figure gave in, and dialled. There was silence, and then a crackly voice on the end, "Ah… I knew this was coming."

"Y-you did?"

There was a pause, "Or not. How may I be of service?"

The figure gulped, and launched into a spiel that had been rehearsed several times, "Say you had a client, that you did multiple jobs for. What would happen… if someone ordered a hit on them."

Laughter emerged from the transceiver, "Hm. Yes, it would be possible. But the price would be interesting. However… I know you have little money."

"Are there… other ways to pay?"

"I accept other forms of payment. They are far steeper than monetary wares, however."

"I… Okay."

"Is there anything else?"

"What if someone actually did hire a hit on a former client of yours?"

"I see we are getting to the heart of the matter. It is not unusual for victims to become clients. Tell me, and we will arrange a meeting."

"I would like to order a hit, on one of your most recent clients, and I will pay anything for it."

* * *

Phoenix woke that morning, very tired. He had gone to sleep very late last night, and he felt heavy.

As he shuffled into the office's main room, he froze. A lonely looking Pearl was huddled on the couch, all alone. At first, Phoenix looked around in confusion. He glanced around, until his eyes landed on a Steel Samurai figure on his desk.

Then he remembered.

Maya was dead.

As if she could sense him, Pearl looked up, "G-good morning, Mr. Nick."

Phoenix crossed the room, and sat down beside Pearl, "Hey, Pearls. Did you get any sleep last night?"

Pearl shook her head, "Not much. Sorry, Mr. Nick."

"It's okay. I didn't sleep much either."

They were quiet for a while.

"Hungry, Pearls?"

"Not really."

Eventually, Pearl climbed into Phoenix's lap, and they held each other tightly. There was no need to talk, and the tears did all the speaking.

That day, it rained. It rained harder than it had in ages. March 24th, 2017, even the sky acknowledged Maya Fey's death. Even the sky cried.

 _It shouldn't be like this._

But it is.

 _Maya should still be here._

But she's not.

 _Engarde should be on death row._

But he's free.

 _Adrian shouldn't be blamed._

But she is.

 _Is there anything worth fighting for?_

* * *

At early afternoon, Phoenix and Pearl left the office. Staying huddled on the couch might help for a bit, but it would end up hurting them in the end. At Pearl's request, they took a walk through People Park.

While there were lots of people walking around, they seemed to sense Phoenix and Pearl's aura, and gave them space. Neither of them spoke, their silence telling more than words could ever say.

"Hey, Mr. Nick? What time is it?"

Phoenix looked at his watch, "Almost 2pm. Why?"

Pearl pointed at a fountain in the distance, "Mystic Maya used to take me over there. Can… can I go sit there? I won't be gone for too long."

Phoenix nodded, "Sure."

Pearl walked off, and Phoenix rested himself down on a park bench.

Clouds blew above him. The area was still wet from earlier's downpour. People wandered around, carefully stepping over mud puddles. They did not grieve. They did not feel the pain. They only walked, and Phoenix wished he could too.

Pearl returned at around 2:15, "I'm back. Can we go back to the office, Mr. Nick?"

Phoenix nodded, "Course we can, Pearls."

As they walked back, it began to rain again. In fact, as soon as Phoenix and Pearl got into the office, the rain started coming down in sheets.

Pearl climbed onto the couch, while Phoenix paced near his desk. He'd thrown his badge in there after the trial, refusing to touch it. His mind whirled, as thoughts came through his head.

W _hat did she say? 'There are other ways to convict a murderer'?_

Pearl's voice pulled Phoenix out of his thoughts, "What's going on?"

Phoenix thought for a moment, and honestly said, "Avenging Maya's death."

"A-venj-ing?"

"We get Engarde back for this. I don't care what, as long as he suffers."

"Oh… okay. How do we do that?"

Phoenix shrugged, "I'm not sure. Franziska said something as the trial… I should talk to Miles. He'll know something."

"Does Mr. Eh-ji-worth have a way to fix this?"

"Miles saved me once. I know he'll help. He has to."

* * *

"Absolutely not."

"What?"

Edgeworth scowled at Phoenix, "I cannot help you with this."

Phoenix looked at Pearl, and then back at Edgeworth, "Why can't you help?"

Edgeworth sighed, "We can't convict Engarde for kidnapping. There isn't evidence for it."

"Franziska said-"

"Franziska is still unfamiliar with American law." Edgeworth grimaced, "If you brought up the kidnapping, you'd be adding charges to de Killer's client."

Phoenix nodded, "And that client is-"

"Adrian Andrews," Edgeworth said, "As far as the courts are concerned, anyway. You'd just be accelerating her death sentence."

Phoenix swore quietly, "So what do we do?"

Edgeworth sighed, "You, Pearl, and Maya are-"

"Maya's dead," Phoenix cut in, "She was killed right after the trial. I heard it over the transceiver. She died, Miles. And that twisted bastard Engarde was the one who called it."

Edgeworth's face went slack, "She… no…"

"He would have let her go. But Engarde… he wanted to punish me. Maya is dead."

The office was silent. Then Edgeworth spoke, "I… My condolences, Phoenix."

Pearl hopped off Edegworth's couch, and ran over to his desk, "Please, Mr. Eh-ji-worth. How do we a-venj Mystic Maya?"

Edgeworth looked away, "I'm afraid I don't know. But I will not give up. I promise to do whatever I can."

"Thank you." Pearl whispered.

With that, Phoenix bid Edgeworth goodbye, and left the office with Pearl.

* * *

As they walked down the street together, Phoenix said, "Hey, Pearls? You want to go somewhere?"

Pearl thought for a moment, then said, "Um, there's a lake nearby. Can we skip stones?"

Phoenix nodded, "Okay, sure. Lead the way."

Pearl pulled Phoenix's arm, tugging him away from the Prosecutor's Office. She led him over a hill, and to a vast lake. Phoenix could hardly believe it was still in the city. There was a forest nearby, the ground was rocky, and mist hung in the air.

 _It's… strangely beautiful._

Pearl picked up a few flat rocks, and the two of them attempted to skip stones. When they failed miserably, they took to chucking the rocks as far as they could across the lake.

After what seemed like forever, they ran out of rocks that they could heave out of the muddy ground.

"I'll head over the hill. See if I can find any good ones." Pearl said softly. With that, she took off, and Phoenix sighed.

His gaze wandered, and Phoenix zoned out, listening to the water lap the ground in front of him.

 _I can't be brave forever. This… it's all too much. I'm trying to smile for Pearls… But even she knows it's a lie._

Phoenix sighed, and shut his eyes, too afraid to listen to himself.

 _I can't cry. I must be strong. A lawyer can't cry until it's all over… right Mia?_

* * *

It rained that night. It poured, and the resulting wind blew the power out. Phoenix fumbled in the dark, as the last lights flickered out. Eventually, he managed to light the fireplace.

He and Pearl sat back, Pearl sinking into the couch.

"Hey, Mr. Nick?"

"Yeah, Pearls?"

"Are you crying?"

"…No."

"You miss her, don't you?"

"Yeah."

Admittedly, Phoenix felt relived that he could cry. The whole affair left him feeling absolutely awful. As he hunched on the heated leather seats, hot tears fell down his face.

"A lawyer can't cry until it's all over. Well, it's over. I screwed up."

Arms wrapped around Phoenix. They were smaller than him, but they felt safe, and Phoenix let them hold him.

"There, there. It's okay."

Phoenix sniffled, "No… I just… I couldn't do it."

"Stop trying to be all tough, Nick. I'm right here."

Phoenix turned around in shock. Sitting next to him, was Maya Fey.

"M-Maya! You're here! Oh thank god!" His heartbeat rose, "Do you have any idea how worried I've been?"

Maya smiled, "You're such a dork, Nick."

Phoenix smiled, "You can't imagine how much we've missed you."

"I missed you guys too."

Phoenix reached out, to touch a strand of Maya's brown hair, "Maya, you're-"

Then something hit him.

 _Maya doesn't have brown hair._

"-dead."


	3. Chapter 3

Maya flicked Pearl's brown hair behind her ear, "Yeah. Sorry to disappoint."

"How can you be so cheery?" Phoenix murmured.

Maya said softly, "Sorry. If it helps, the afterlife's burgers are shit."

Tears flowed out of Phoenix's face again, and Maya held him close, hugging him tight.

"Maya… Don't go…"

"I have to, Nick. I'm sorry."

Phoenix looked up, "I just… I don't want to lose you again. I'm afraid that if I let go… you'll be gone."

Maya smiled, "I won't be gone forever, Nick. I'm always watching… just like Sis."

"I'm sorry that I screwed up. I'm sorry."

"God dammit, it's not your fault."

"It feels like it."

"Tell you what. I'll wait here. We go out for burgers tomorrow. Okay?"

"Anything for you, Maya."

* * *

Phoenix woke on the office floor, carpet in his face. He sat up, spluttering, as the warm light fell over him.

 _W-what happened last night?_

The smell of toast, and melted butter, wafted through the room. Standing up, he could see Maya in the makeshift kitchen, making breakfast.

As if she knew, Maya turned around, "Hey Nick. Thought I'd get you something, before we went out."

Phoenix stumbled to his feet, and walked over to the table. Hearing Maya's voice made him feel like everything was okay, and that nothing could possibly go wrong. But when he opened his eyes, and saw Pearl's brown hair, and Pearl's small clothes, it all came crashing down.

Maya and Phoenix ate some toast, Phoenix unable to deal with this. Sure, Maya was there. But she was dead. Even Mia's death hadn't affected him that badly.

"It shouldn't be like this." Phoenix blurted.

Maya looked up, "What?"

Phoenix sighed, "You shouldn't be dead. You, me, and Pearls should all be together."

Maya shrugged, "It's how things go, Nick. Everything's fine. I know it hurts… but it will get better."

 _It sure doesn't feel like it._

* * *

Shortly after, Maya and Phoenix headed out, in pursuit of burgers. Maya was her happy, bubbly self, but it was clear that she was just trying to make Phoenix happy.

Neither of them could say what they felt.

The wind blew, and Phoenix shivered. He wasn't used to this spastic weather. Luckily, his usual burger join was in sight.

The bell above the door jingled, as Phoenix held it for Maya. They sat down, and finally, Phoenix said, "Maya? Are you okay?"

"Hm? I'm fine."

"You only ordered one burger."

"Pearly can't handle too much."

"Right."

They descended into silence.

Phoenix said, "Okay, we can't keep treating each other like strangers. We have to talk, or everything will be weird."

Maya nodded, "Sure. Anything you wanted to bring up?"

Phoenix sighed, "Are you mad? About everything?"

"Why would I be? I told you to get him declared guilty. Even if that didn't work out… You did your best. There's nothing to be mad over."

Phoenix felt a hot tear fall down his face, "I… I just… I was so worried about you, for so long. I did my best, and nothing worked out. Adrian's in prison, and you're dead."

Maya put a hand on Phoenix's shoulder, "Hey. There's a way to fix this. Mr. Edgeworth will help. Maybe you can get a retrial for Adrian?"

Phoenix shook his head, "Double Jeopardy. Engarde can't be convicted, and I refuse to endanger another innocent person."

"Oh." Maya slumped back in her seat, looking defeated.

Luckily, there was no time for an awkward silence. The burgers arrived then, and both Maya and Phoenix dug in, grateful for a distraction.

As soon as Maya was done, she looked up at Phoenix, "I… I have to go. Pearly can't hold on for much longer."

"W-what? Maya…"

"I'll be back. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Goodbye, Nick."

"Goodbye, Maya."

And then Maya was gone.

* * *

Back in the office, Pearl popped her head up, as Phoenix went thought his wallet.

 _Never have I been so grateful for defending Maximillion Galactica. Since I'm no longer really a lawyer, I have to budget everything I can… for Pearl's sake. Hopefully, we'll make it. I can find a job, if necessary. But I can't defend anyone, ever again... May Matt Engarde never sleep in peace again._

"Hey, Pearls?"

Pearl looked over, "Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"Of course. You needed your special someone. I could feel it."

She's not my… No, there's no point in denying it. Pearls will insist it, no matter what I say.

Then something hit Phoenix. There were a several people, that had no idea of Maya's situation.

 _Kurain. They don't know… I can't hide it from them forever. But can I afford to travel there?_

Phoenix sighed. If he didn't go tell Kurain, then they'd find out themselves. And then Phoenix would be in big trouble.

 _I might lose custody of Pearls… I have to tell them, before it's too late!_

"So Pearls… You up for a trip to Kurain?"

* * *

The train tracks clicked beneath Phoenix's feet. Pearl had fallen asleep in his arms, but Phoenix was wide awake. Poor Pearl was wiped out from the channeling. Phoenix hoped that the two hour train ride would be enough for her.

Outside, the country was turning into mountain. There would be only another half an hour before the arrival at the nearest train station.

 _Sure, there's the whole walk from the station to the village, but it's not too far._

Pearls stirred slightly, but did not wake. Phoenix took it as a good sign.

He didn't know what to do, really. The trip to Kurain was a sudden decision, and he had no idea what he would say to Kurain.

Should I just march up and say, 'Yeah, Maya Fey, the last member of the Main Family, and heir to the Master's position has been murdered.'?

Even inside his head, the idea sounded incredibly stupid.

 _It shouldn't be like this._

But it is.

 _Maya should still be alive._

But she's not.

 _Engarde should be dead._

But he isn't.

 _Adrian should be safe._

But she's gone.

 _Is there anything worth fighting for?_

* * *

As Phoenix and Pearl entered Kurain, they were greeted by a young medium, "Good afternoon. My name is Mystic Mae."

Pearl chirped happily, "Hello, Mystic Mae! Do you remember me?"

Mae thought for a second, then snapped her fingers, "Ah! Mystic Pearl! We've missed you." She looked up at Phoenix, "Oh, and this must be Phoenix Wright. We've heard about you. Come in, come in!"

The three entered Fey Manor together. As they stepped into the Meditation Room, Mae summoned an old lady over.

"This is Mystic Mariah. She's head of the Kurain Elders. When the Master is not able to make decisions, the Kurain Elders use their wisdom to do so."

Both Phoenix and Pearl bowed to Mariah.

The old woman chuckled, "Oh, there's no need to be so formal. It is an honour to have you visit again. Can Mystic Mae or I be of service to you?"

Phoenix swallowed nervously, "Actually… I have a message. It's extremely important. It would be best if all of Kurain heard."

Mariah's eyes narrowed, "What kind of message?"

"It… It concerns a death."

"A death?" Mariah repeated, "Very well then. I will call an emergency meeting. All of Kurain will meet in the Great Hall."

Then, something in Mariah's eyes clicked, "By the way… Where is Mystic Maya? Kurain has always been under the impression that she travels with you."

Phoenix swallowed, and his head went blank.

Luckily for him, Pearl said quickly, "Mystic Maya is here. Don't worry, Mr. Nick will explain soon."

"Very well then. Follow me. The meeting will begin shortly."

 _It's time to be brave. A lawyer can't cry until it's over… And this is just about to start._

* * *

All of Kurain had gathered, and Phoenix gulped. There were far more members than he had ever dreamed of.

On a small stage, Mariah stood, and put up her hand for attention. The room quieted, and Mariah spoke.

"Thank you. I have called this meeting, as a special request. I am sure you remember Phoenix Wright?"

A few murmurs from the crowd followed.

"He has come a long ways, just to deliver this message. I do not know what the message contains, but I have been assured that it is of great importance."

Mariah gestured to Phoenix. He stood up, and climbed onto the stage. Mariah stepped away from the microphone, and Phoenix spoke.

"Thank you. I'm afraid that I bring only bad news with me. Five days ago, on March 20th… Maya Fey was kidnapped."

The crowd broke out into chaos, and Mariah had to step in to settle them down. Her eyes were wide with fear, though she did not speak.

"She was kidnapped by an assassin. She was to be used as leverage in a deal. I had to get an acquittal for someone. If so, Maya would be returned. I… I did it. I got the man acquitted of all charges."

Phoenix didn't bother to thrown in the truth about Matt Engarde. He'd be there all night explaining.

"But after the trial… Someone ordered a hit on Maya. She was murdered, and I heard it through a radio transceiver. March 23rd… She died. And I had no way to save her."

The whole room fell into complete and utter silence.

Phoenix bowed his head, "It shouldn't be like this… But it is."

Finally, someone in the crowd spoke some sense.

"Doesn't that mean… that Mystic Pearl is now the heir to the Master's throne?"

A few brows furrowed, and then more people chimed in.

Mariah stumbled onto the stage, wiping tears from her face, "Yes… Mystic Pearl will be made the new Master, as soon as she becomes of age. It seems, things have come to rest. May Mystic Maya's spirit roam with us forevermore!"

"Mystic Maya! Mystic Maya!"

Maya's name was chanted into the air, until it sounded like nothing. It was no longer a word. It was a noise, but no longer did it fit into any binary.

 _Oh Maya… I hope you're with us._


	4. Chapter 4

Phoenix and Pearl arrived in back in LA the next morning. They'd stayed the night in Kurain, but after that, it was time to go back.

Everyone in Kurain had tried to pressure the two of them into staying, but Phoenix had been firm. It was Maya's wish for him to take care of Pearl, and if they didn't believe him, they could channel her.

 _Hopefully I've done the right thing… for Pearl's sake._

As Phoenix flipped through the paper, his mind wandered. There were still things he needed to do, still plans he had to make.

Pearl appeared happy, but Phoenix felt awful.

 _This is all my fault. If I just could have proven Engarde's guilt… de Killer would have broken his contract… I could have saved Maya…_

Once more, tears slipped out of his eyes, and Phoenix began to cry.

"Not until it's over… Not until it's over…" He murmured, but the tears were too strong.

They pushed their way out of his eyes, until he was practically blubbering on the ground.

 _What am I going to do? I can't live like this forever…_

 _Maya, why? Why did it have to be like this?_ _I can't do this. I can't._ _There's nothing left to fight for…_

A voice whispered into Phoenix's ear, "Phoenix… Don't forget Pearl. She needs you…"

A second voice floated around in the air, "Come on, Nick. I told you took look after her."

Phoenix looked up, and in front of him, stood the ghosts of two women.

One was tall, with dark brown hair, and a cream coloured scarf around her neck.

The other was short, her black hair tied in a top-knot, wearing traditional training robes.

"Maya… Mia… What are you doing here?"

Mia smiled faintly, "Phoenix, things get better. You have to be strong."

"Be brave for Pearly, Nick!" Maya added, "She needs someone to lean on."

Both Fey sisters smiled, and then faded into the air.

* * *

As Phoenix walked up to the State Prison, he began to have doubts.

I can't back down now. She has to know, even after this…

He'd left Pearl in charge of the office, but now Phoenix wondered if it was a good idea.

 _Then again, who's going to visit her? A serial killer?_

Once, Phoenix would have found humour and relief in that joke. After this… it was not the case.

He didn't even realize that he'd entered the building, until a bailiff said, "Hey, Mister. You going to see a prisoner, or what?"

Phoenix blinked, and then said, "Oh, yeah. Morgan Fey."

The bailiff looked down on a list, and then nodded, "Gotcha." He pressed a button on the wall and said, "Bring Prisoner #83504 to the Visitor's Room! That's Prisoner #83504!"

Phoenix was led into the Visitor's Room, and from there, he sat down in the small chair. From the other side, a woman was led out. No longer did she wear traditional clothes. Instead, prison orange covered her.

However, other than the prison uniform, she looked exactly the same. Her hair was still pulled up in a gravity defying style, her her cold stare hadn't changed a bit.

"Good sir… To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Phoenix decided to get right to the heart of it.

"Congratulations."

Morgan blinked, "I'm sorry?"

"You won."

The woman looked behind her, as if there was someone else Phoenix was talking too, "Good sir, I'm afraid I don't understand."

Phoenix's gaze narrowed, "Pearl Fey is set to become the new Master of the Kurain Channeling Technique."

Morgan blinked in confusion, "She… My dear Pearl?"

"You heard me."

Morgan said, "But Mystic Maya-"

"Maya is dead!" Phoenix bellowed, cutting her off, "She was murdered! It's all over!"

Morgan was quiet for a moment, "She is? Oh dear, poor Mystic Maya…"

Phoenix scoffed, "Don't give me that bullshit. You didn't care about Maya at all!"

"I-"

"You tried to convict her for murder! You would have put her on death row, just so Pearls could become the Master!"

Morgan looked away, "I truly do feel awful, Good sir."

"You don't have to hold back your enthusiasm. You won."

"Mystic Maya wasn't meant to die…"

"Was a lifetime in prison any better?"

Morgan didn't reply.

Phoenix sighed, "You got what you wanted. As soon as Pearls becomes of age, she'll become the new Master."

Morgan looked away.

Phoenix stood up, and left. But just as he exited the room, he heard Morgan whisper to herself.

"Oh Mystic Maya… what have I done?"

* * *

As Phoenix left the room, a familiar voice caught his attention. Even though he knew he shouldn't eavesdrop, Phoenix felt himself walking towards the source.

It turned out that one of the bailiffs had left the door to another Visiting Room open. From where Phoenix was standing, he could make out the faces of both Adrian Andrews, and Franziska von Karma.

"It's not fair!" Franziska shouted, "They found you guilty?! How did this happen?"

Adrian whispered, "I don't know. But they had witnesses, and evidence, and everyone from that other trial was there… I couldn't escape."

Franziska's hand hit the window, "I'm sorry. I should have been able to save you. If it hadn't been for that stupid bullet…"

"It doesn't matter." Adrian whispered, "Mr. Wright would have found a way to make things like this."

"That fool… If his stupid friend hadn't been kidnapped…"

Franziska shut her eyes, and Phoenix could see tears falling from her face.

"It was my fault." Franziska said, "I tried to use you for the trial."

Adrian shook her head, "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes I did. I knew about your dependancy. I used it to my advantage."

"That doesn't matter."

Franziska's fist hit the window, "Yes it does, Adrian Andrews! I tried to hide the truth! Look where it got us all!"

"F-Franziska… It's okay."

The prosecutor quickly collected herself, "It shouldn't be like this. I will do whatever it takes to free you, Adrian Andrews. No matter what."

Adrian's eyes flitted away, "There's nothing you could do. Besides, why would you do something like that for me?"

"Because, you are worth fighting for, Adrian Andrews." Franziska whispered, "How could I not?"

"I…"

Another teardrop came from Franziska's face, "And despite my foolishness… I know one thing for sure."

"Y-You do? What?"

"That I love you, Adrian. That is why I must keep fighting."

Tears dripped from Adrian's eyes, "I…I love you too… I didn't realize until this moment… But I do."

The two women stared at each other, unable to break the gaze.

It pained Phoenix too much to continue watching, and he quickly slipped outside, before Franziska could catch him eavesdropping.

Phoenix stood outside the prison, going through his wallet. He wasn't sure why. For some reason, it stopped him from screaming.

 _This is all my fault..._

Behind him, Phoenix heard the familiar clicking of high-heeled boots, and suddenly braced himself for the whipping of a lifetime.

However, he was greeted with sharp words, instead of the usual pain, "Phoenix Wright. What is a fool like yourself doing here?"

Phoenix turned, "Franziska. Meeting a prisoner."

Franziska gripped her whip tightly, "Hmph. I can't believe this. An innocent person is trapped, while the guilty walks free."

Phoenix tensed up, "I never intended for this."

Franziska scowled, "And yet, here we are. I am disgusted by this turn of events, Phoenix Wright."

"Was I supposed to prevent Maya from being kidnapped?"

 _*CRACK*_

Phoenix recoiled at the whip.

"Foolish fool of a fool!" Then Franziska stopped, "I realize what has happened, Phoenix Wright."

Phoenix rubbed his neck, "Really?"

"I spoke to my little brother. That fool thinks that I am 'unfamiliar with American law'. Why can't that Engarde be charged? It's his fault that your friend was kidnapped."

Phoenix sighed, "Because we'd be putting a charge on de Killer's client. As as far as the courts are concerned, that client is…"

"Adrian Andrews." Franziska finished the sentence, "It's not fair! Why her, Phoenix Wright? You could have accused anyone else. Will Powers, the Security Lady, even that southern woman!"

"I didn't plan it!" Phoenix yelled, "Did you think I wanted to hurt her? My other option was letting Maya die! I didn't want to hurt Adrian either!"

Franziska slammed her whip to the ground, her eyes overwhelming with tears, "I know, Phoenix Wright! That's the worst part! I can't properly blame you for getting us into this mess!"

The two were quiet for several moments, before Franziska broke the silence.

"Tell me. How is your friend, Maya Fey?"

"Dead."

Franziska's eyes widened, "What?"

Phoenix's gaze was dull, "You think I'm kidding? Engarde hired a second hit, after the trial. It's too late to convict him. Maya's dead. And it's all my fault."

The two fell into complete silence.

Franziska sighed, "We've both lost people, haven't we? Good day, Phoenix Wright."

"Goodbye, Franziska."

The two parted ways, a cloud of grief covering them both.

* * *

Phoenix looked up at the sky, his heart beating quickly. Ever since his encounter with Franziska von Karma, his mind had been nervous. He was so zones out, that Phoenix didn't notice he'd crashed into anyone, until he was already on the ground.

"My apologies, sir. I did not see you."

 _That voice…_

Phoenix stood up, and as soon as his vision cleared, he blinked.

The older man standing before him was wearing a suit, and a monocle. After a few seconds, Phoenix could see the stitches, that ran all the way down his face.

 _No… That's not… Why is he still in the city?_

"I-Um-I mean…"

"No worries, sir. You have not angered me." Said the man, "John Doe. I am a simple baker, nothing more."

"P-P-Phoenix Wright."

The man dipped his head, "A pleasure, Mr. Wright. Do not mind me. I am just a simple baker."

With that, the man walked off.

Phoenix took a look over his shoulder, and then bolted towards the office.

 _Please Pearls… Be safe!_

The door to the Wright & Co. Law Offices swing open, and Phoenix rushed inside in a panic.

"Pearls! Pearls!"

Pearl Fey looked up from the chair she was sitting in, "Hi, Mr. Nick. Are you back from your… errand?"

Phoenix ignored the question and ran over, his heart beating like mad. He scooped Pearl up in his arms, and said, "Are you hurt, Pearls? Did something happen? Did anyone come by?"

"What's wrong?" Pearl asked, "Did something happen?"

Phoenix nodded, and carefully put Pearl down, "When I was coming back… I ran into Shelly de Killer."

Pearl gasped, "W-what? You saw him?"

"I don't know what he's doing here, but I got worried about you."

Pearl said, "Well, nothing happened while you were out. I cleaned up a bit… made tea…" She gestured to the steaming mug on the table.

Phoenix felt his legs go weak, "Pearls, you could have died! And it would have been my fault! All my fault! He's still around, and he's a threat to everyone!"

Pearl was silent.

Phoenix held his head in his hands, unable to think of anything but how afraid he was.

 _Be brave! Be brave! Pearls needs you!_

Still, Phoenix could feel himself slipping.

 _Maya, why? What have I done?_

Slipping.

 _Where are you? Why is it so dark?_

slipping.

 _I can't do this! I can't hold on!_

sliPpiNg

 _hElp mE mAYa._

gone.


	5. Chapter 5

_Silver mist surrounded the forest. To most, it was dangerous, but to Phoenix, it looked beautiful._

 _Her laugh tinkled like bells in the distance, and Phoenix smiled. He could almost hear her grin in the air._

 _"Come and find me, Nick!" The voice called. Phoenix was happy to do so, and entered the forest gallantly._

 _The ground sunk beneath his light footsteps, as he made his way into the deep woods._

 _"I'll find you, Maya." Phoenix said, as he followed the sound of her laughter._

 _The silver mist turned violet, as Phoenix got further into the mystical woodland. It was there, in the centre of the clearing, that he finally found her._

 _"There you are." Phoenix smiled happily._

 _Maya smiled too, and her mouth opened to reply._

 _Just as her lips formed Phoenix's name, the area around her neck turned scarlet._

 _In an instant, Phoenix rushed forwards, his heart beating._

 _"Maya! Maya! MAYA!"_

 _As he caught her, Maya looked up at him, with cold, dead eyes._

 _"N…Nick…" She murmured, in her last breath, "Take care… of… P..ea…r…ly."_

 _"Maya! MAYA!"_

 _Maya's eyes shut, and she slumped, lifeless in Phoenix's arms._

 _"No… Wake up, Maya! This isn't funny! Come on… MAYA!"_

 _Once more, Maya Fey was dead._

* * *

Phoenix woke up screaming.

"W-w-w-what just…"

Pearl peered over Phoenix's head, "Morning, Mr. Nick. Are you any better?"

Phoenix rubbed the back of his head, "What… happened?"

Pearl bit her thumb, "Well… you started screaming. And crying. And then you fainted."

"Oh… Are you okay, Pearls?"

"Yeah."

I can't believe this. She's not even nine. Pearl is being strong for me… It should be the other way around.

Phoenix reached his arms out, and hugged Pearl tightly. As they held each other, Phoenix could feel the medium's tear-stained clothes rubbing against him.

"Pearls?"

"Yes?"

"You don't have to be strong for me. You know that, right?"

"Someone has to be strong for us."

"Then I'll be strong."

As soon as Phoenix uttered those four words, Pearl began to sob, as if she'd been holding back tears for her entire life.

 _I have to stay in this… for her. She deserves a life, and I cannot deny her this. I promise, Pearls, you are worth fighting for. And I will fight, I will fight until there is nothing left in this world. For Mia, for Maya, for Miles, for Franziska, for Adrian… and for you. Always for you. You need someone and I will be that someone._

 _I swear it._

* * *

There was a sharp knock on the door to the Wright & Co. Law Offices.

Confused, Phoenix walked over, not expecting anyone.

He was understandably surprised to find Miles Edgeworth standing outside.

"Miles? What's going on?"

Edgeworth looked over his shoulder, and said, "May I come in? It's very important, I'm afraid."

Phoenix blinked, but nodded, and quickly let Edgeworth inside.

"Hi, Mr. Eh-ji… Edge…worth!" Pearl said perkily, "What are you doing here?"

Edgeworth looked at Pearl, and then said, "Um… You might wish to stay out of this. It's… not good."

Pearl nodded awkwardly, and walked backwards out of the room.

Phoenix turned to Edgeworth, "What happened?"

Edgeworth sighed, "I didn't think it would come to this."

"Come to what?" Phoenix asked.

Edgeworth handed Phoenix a newspaper, "It's dated this morning. Printed less than three hours ago.

 **Refreshing Like A Spring Breeze Actor… Dead!**

"Wait, what?!" Phoenix said, looking at the paper again, "Dead?"

Edgeworth nodded, "Engarde's dead. He was found last night, in an ally. Carved up horrifically. It's horribly disturbing."

Phoenix read further down the page, completely and utterly confused.

"There's no clues on the body? Really?"

Edgeworth's eyes flickered, "About that. There was one clue. But it's not allowed to be released to the general public."

Phoenix eyed Edgeworth suspiciously, "What clue?"

Edgeworth's gaze went hard, "It… It's a card. With a shell on it."

Pearl's gasp was audible from the other room.

Phoenix's face went cold, "You… you're kidding, right?"

"Why the hell would I joke about something like that?" Edgeworth replied, "Someone hired a hit on him. But that's not all."

Phoenix groaned, "Can you make this anymore ludicrous?"

"Adrian Andrews has somehow escaped from prison."

"I... stand corrected."

At that point, Pearl ran out into the main room, no longer hiding the fact that she was listening.

Edgeworth folded his arms, "I think it's pretty obvious what I'm getting at."

Phoenix blinked, "What do you mean?"

"Come on, Phoenix." Edgeworth said, "Who here has a motive to have Engarde killed?"

Phoenix stammered for a moment, before going silent.

"Exactly." Edgeworth sighed, "You, Pearl Fey, Franziska, and Adrian Andrews. Considering that Adrian was in prison unit late last night, Pearl is a child, and Franziska would not hide in the shadows… it leaves you."

Phoenix said, "What do you mean, 'Franziska would not hide in the shadows.'?"

"If she wanted Engarde dead that badly, she'd go out and kill him herself. Franziska wouldn't behave like a coward, and get others to do her dirty work."

Phoenix's gaze narrowed, "So you suspect me? Look, I had no idea about this, until you showed up here! I'm not his client!"

Edgeworth sighed, "You're the only reasonable assumption. I don't want to believe it was you, anyway. "

"I didn't do it."

"I can't prove that!" Edgeworth shouted, "Who else could have done it? Larry?"

 _Don't bring Larry into this._

"I don't understand this…" Phoenix murmured.

Pearl took the moment to speak up, "Mr. Nick would never do anything so evil! You can't put this on him!"

Edgeworth looked away, "I'm sorry, Phoenix." Then he left, in an attempt to disperse the awkward aura.

As the door shut, Phoenix turned around, and looked at Pearl, "I can't believe this. I mean, Engarde deserved to die, but I didn't do it!"

Pearl bit her thumb, "Well… does it matter? I mean, he was an awful man."

 _She's so calm about this… it's almost unsettling._

Phoenix nodded, trying to look normal, "I suppose so. Someone avenged Maya for us, I guess."

"I guess." Pearl echoed.

 _Why is Pearls the one being brave? She's just a kid… I have to be strong, for both of us._

* * *

The office phone rang loudly.

Phoenix rushed over, and quickly picked up, hoping he didn't sound out of breath.

"Wright & Co… Offices." He said awkwardly. He'd dropped the 'Law' part, as he hadn't defended anyone in ages.

There was a crackling noise on the other end, before a voice said, "Is this Phoenix Wright?"

"Yes. Can I help you?"

"This is Mystic Mae, a Kurain Medium."

Phoenix coughed, "Oh, hello. Why are you calling?"

Mae's voice dropped, "We're… Well… Kurain is holding… Mystic Maya's funeral. I had to extend the invitation to you."

"I… Of course. Pearls and I will be there. When is it?"

"T-Tomorrow."

Phoenix confirmed the arrival. After Mae hung up, Phoenix lifted his head, and called out, "Pearls!"

Pearl skidded into the room, "Yes, Mr. Nick?"

"You up for a trip to Kurain?"

"Again?"

* * *

"And so, while we have lost a meaningful member of the Fey Clan, not all is gone. For now as we rise, Mystic Maya's spirit will cast over us all, and be granted into the realm of starlight."

Everyone in the clearing rose from the log-seats, and began to take up a chant. Phoenix didn't know the words, but relied on Pearl to guide him through the mantra.

"We will be strong, we will be brave. Not all is lost, and for Mystic Maya, we go onwards. We are Feys, and we are brave."

Pearl began to cry, and Phoenix held her tightly.

The whole affair had been nothing but a tear-fest from everyone in the clearing. Maya's body was nowhere to be found, and not even Mystic Mariah could hold back tears during the ceremony.

A memorial had been placed in the front of the clearing. Pictures of Maya adorned the set, and candles burned the shadows that the trees created.

 _All I want to do is cry… Maya… I can't be brave forever._

The chant continued for several long minutes, until almost the entire audience was bawling.

Beside Pearl, sat a young nun, with a black veil covering her face. Her sobs were quiet, but Phoenix could tell she was in tremendous pain.

Finally, the chant ended, and Mariah took the stage again, for the rest of her speech.

A light breeze blew through the area, and it took the nun's veil with it. The nun panicked, and covered her face with her hands. Phoenix quickly caught the veil, as it sailed through the wind.

He handed it to Pearl, who in turn helped the nun affix it to her hood.

"T-Thank you." Squeaked the nun. Her voice sounded awfully strained, and Phoenix inferred it was because of all the crying she was doing.

Just before the veil covered the nun, Phoenix caught a glimpse of her tear-stained face.

Phoenix supposed that the nun knew Maya well, even though Maya had never mentioned a nun before.

 _We're all hurting from this… Damn you Matt Engarde!_

* * *

The Fey Clan gathered in the mail hall, eating a traditional Kurain dinner. Everyone was silent, and somber.

 _The depression hangs in the air like smoke._

Phoenix held Pearl close. The poor girl was nearly falling asleep in her mashed potatoes.

Finally, Phoenix pushed away from the table, taking Pearl will him. She stumbled slightly, and Phoenix eventually picked her up, so Pearl wouldn't walk straight into a wall.

When they exited the hallway, Mae was standing against a wall.

"Hello, Mr. Wright, Mystic Pearl." She bowed.

Phoenix said, "Pearls is getting really tired. Do you mind if we can get a room for the night?"

Mae nodded, "Of course. I'll get our new nun to show you. Sister Kirio!"

A young woman appeared from almost thin air. Phoenix recognized her from the funeral.

 _The one sitting next to Pearls…_

Mae smiled, "This is Kirio Kamiya. She's a brand-new nun. Sister Kirio, could you show these two to a guest room?"

Kirio nodded, and stepped in front of Phoenix and Pearl, leading them towards the hall of guest rooms.

"Here you are… Mr. Wright." Then Kirio paused, holding her breath.

 _That voice…_

Phoenix turned to look at the nun, "Thank you… Um hey… do you mind taking off your veil?"

Kirio shook her head, and squeaked, "I… can't. It is Kurain customs."

Phoenix narrowed his gaze, "Are you sure? Because there's nothing to hide."

Kirio froze her eyes shaking, "M-M-Mr. Wright…"

"It's alright. I'm not angry. More… confused, honestly." Phoenix replied gently.

Pearl nudged Phoenix, "Mr. Nick… What's going on?"

Phoenix stroked Pearl's hair, "Just a second Pearls." He looked up at the nun and said, "So… are you going to tell the truth, or should I?"

"I…I…" Kirio stuttered, and then stopped, "There's no point. I suppose the jig is up."

Phoenix smiled faintly, "I never thought I'd see you again… and certainly not here."

"I'd say the same… but I actually almost expected it."

The nun removed her veil, and then pulled off her hood. As it came off, her long hair cascaded down onto her back.

Pearl gasped.

"It's been a long time… Adrian Andrews."


	6. Chapter 6

Adrian sighed, "I hoped you wouldn't notice."

Phoenix said, "Well, I didn't expect this, to be honest."

"Running into you was the furthest thing from my mind." Adrian admitted, "Besides that prosecutor. Or that damn man…"

 _She's probably talking about Matt Engarde…_

"Is is true?" Adrian asked, "Is that… hideous behemoth really dead?"

Phoenix nodded, "Murdered. The police don't know who, though."

He silently begged Pearl to stay silent.

Adrian smirked lightly, "It's about time. I don't know who did it… but I'm glad they did."

Pearl perked her head, no longer tired from the exhausting day, "I can't believe you're here, Ms. Andrews. It's… it's amazing!"

Adrian's eyes flickered, "I won't be here for much longer."

"What?" Phoenix asked, "Why not?"

Adrian held out her arms, like a bird about to take flight, "Aren't you going to turn me in? I am an escaped prisoner… on death row, after all."

Phoenix was quiet, "Why would I do that? You're innocent, and it's my fault you're in jail in the first place."

"It's okay." Adrian muttered, though Phoenix could tell that was not the case, "You were trying to save your friend…"

Everyone fell into silence. Tears trickled down Adrian's face, while Pearl clung to Phoenix, desperate not to cry.

 _Be brave… Be brave!_

"I'm still wondering about something." Phoenix said, after a few moments.

Adrian's head poked up, "W-what?"

"How did you escape?"

"That's an incredibly long story."

"You won't tell?"

"Did I say that?"

* * *

A moon beam shone through the cell window, chopped by the iron bars. Adrian groaned, and turned over, trying to fall asleep. The ragged edges of her prison uniform scratched her, as she moved.

It had only been a matter of hours since Adrian had seen Franziska von Karma again. They'd both cried, and said things they never thought existed. As much as Adrian cared about the prosecutor, there were other things on her mind.

When she'd first been arrested, Adrian had tried to kill herself again. She'd torn the cuffs of her uniform off, trying to make a rope. Strips of cloth from her mattress and sheets were added to it, but it failed miserably.

Eventually, one of the prisoners had inquired upon her. While Adrian had lied, the man in the wheelchair looked sorry. Adrian was amazed that he was even in prison. He looked far too delicate for the place. Especially after he admitted that his charge was murder.

He's given Adrian some actual rope, that had been used to bring him some books. He had no use for it, and hoped Adrian would do something with it.

"Good luck escaping from this abysmal place. If you do get out… Well, enjoy yourself."

Adrian had thanked him. The wheelchair bound man was a fool, and she knew it well. Her plan had been to escape… but not in the fashion that her fellow prisoner had suggested.

It had seemed foolproof at first. Knot around her leg. Knot on the ceiling. Noose around her neck.

If that stupid security guard hadn't gone past… Adrian figured she would be dead by now.

It wasn't as if death was a punishment for her. She's already tried to choose it once. This was only another failed attempt. To die, would be to finally escape from the world she'd been imprisoned in.

"Wouldn't that just be grand?" Adrian murmured to herself, "All I want to do is die."

Footsteps came from outside, and Adrian covered her ears with the pillow, to avoid the sound of the guard changes. It wasn't even that late at night, perhaps 8pm or so, but the prison had fallen deathly silent, and Adrian could hear the heartbeats from the next cell over.

Suddenly, one of the guards fell down in front of Adrian's cell. They weren't moving either, and Adrian sat up to take a better look.

If she got up to help the guard, she'd be rewarded. Model prisoners were sometimes given special privileges, such as better food, or nicer cells. Prisoners with lighter crimes, such as larceny, got reduced sentences. Some of the people on death row could slow their execution rate, and possibly give them time for an appeal.

But Adrian didn't care. She would find a way to die somehow, and helping a guard wouldn't fix that. The guard could be dying in front of her, and she wouldn't life a finger to help.

Two voices came from outside, and it sounded like they were arguing. Adrian rolled over curiously.

"I'm tellin' you. I already changed that tape! It doesn't need a clean slate! You stupid or somethin'?"

Adrian recognized the brutish voice of one of the guards. Officer Tate was a real asshole, and nobody liked him. The only reason he still had a job was because he bribed the hell out of the prison director, Patricia Roland.

A gentler voice responded with, "It burned out. I'm simply fixing the problem."

"Look Mister. I've been here twenty-seven years. You might be an old guy, but I've got the seniority here! You work under me! Got it?"

"I'm afraid that will not be the case, Officer Tate."

"You wanna mess with me? Put them up, old man."

The old man laughed, "This is too pitiful for me to even try."

"What? 'Scuse me, wanna say that to my face, buddy?"

"Just look at how your friend turned out."

"Wha- Hey, is that Blake? The hell did you do to him?!"

"He's just unconscious. Just like you're about to be."

"Huh?"

There was a loud _*THUNK_ * sound, and Officer Tate fell to the ground, motionless.

A couple pieces of metal jingled, and suddenly, Adrian's cell door swung open.

"What the…" Adrian muttered to herself.

An older man stepped into the room, likely the one who was fighting with Officer Tate, "That took far too long. I wish I could have killed that one was well. He was a real pain."

"As well?" Adrian echoed in shock, "W-what's going on here?"

The man bowed, "Ah, forgive me, Ms. Andrews. You're in no danger. As for what's going on here… I'm breaking you out of this prison."

"What?"

The man nodded, "Do not be afraid. It was simply a part of my orders. Kill Matt Engarde. Free you. All in a day's work."

"Matt Engarde!?" Adrian repeated, her eyes wide, "You mean… he's dead?"

"Of course. He's lying dead in an alley somewhere. Covered in cuts. Bled out slowly. Screamed far too much."

Adrian didn't even try to hide her delight, "Finally."

The man bowed again, "Come now, Ms. Andrews. We don't have a lot of time."

The two exited the cell, and moved stealthily down the hallways. When they reached the women's change room, they stopped. The guard, who Adrian doubted actually worked there, handed her some clothes.

"Change into these. If you're seen outside in that uniform, you'd be done for. Your prison bracelet was taken care of earlier, so don't worry about that."

Adrian looked down at her wrist. Sure enough, the bracelet that usually adorned her wrist was gone. All prisoners were required to wear them all all times. The bracelets were made to prevent the prisoners from acting up, but some of them managed to cheat the system.

Adrian took the clothes, and went inside. As she spread them on a small bench, she found they were nun's clothing. After losing the prison outfit, and tossing it in one of the lockers, Adrian pulled on the nun's outfit. There was a dark blue skirt, that went all the way down to her ankles, and a kimono-like top, that fastened around the waist with a blue bow. Finally, she pulled the hood on, enclosing her blonde hair inside.

There was also a black mourner's veil, designed to conceal the face. Adrian quickly pulled it on, in hopes that it would be enough to hide her.

As soon as she had the clothes on, she left the change room, and joined the mysterious security guard.

"Lovely. You look the part. I've dealt with the security tapes, so that you won't be seen. Now, we just leave, like an ordinary visitor would."

Adrian gasped, "But we have to pass the prison warden on the way out! If Ms. Roland sees me, we're done for. She comes by my cell a lot, and knows my voice by heart."

The guard chuckled, "I've already solved that problem. Don't speak. I'll tell her you don't understand English. Now come, we don't have time to wait."

Adrian followed the guard back down the halls, and past her cell again. Officers Tate and Blake lay on the ground, unmoving. As Adrian stepped over them, she could see the shallow breaths of Officer Blake.

After they passed her cell, the two hurried quickly down the halls, until they reached the prison exit.

Standing by the gates, was Patricia Roland, speaking to one of the Detention Bailiffs.

As they approached, the round woman turned, and eyed the two up. Adrian kept her head bowed, and her face completely covered.

"Hello, Mr. Doe. Ending your shift?"

"Indeed."

"Who's the lovely woman with you?"

Adrian held her breath.

The guard said, "This is Sister Kirio. She has come from far away to hold a religious seminar, in hopes of reforming your prisoners."

"Oh, how lovely! Very well, Sister Kirio, have a good night!"

Adrian didn't respond.

"Ah, I'm afraid Sister Kirio speaks no English. Don't worry, I'm sure she wishes you well."

The Warden eyed Adrian, but said nothing, as the guard ushered her out of the prison. As soon as they were out of Warden Roland's line of sight, the guard began running, Adrian behind him.

Their shoes clicked on the stony path, as they ran down the street, and up to a black car. The smell of motor oil and gasoline repulsed Adrian, but she climbed in away, the guard already in the driver's seat.

She pulled the door shut, and buckled her seatbelt, as the guard started the car. As soon as it moved into drive mode, Adrian finally felt herself relax. She'd been tense ever since that man had walked into her cell, and helped break her out.

"I'm actually getting away…" She murmured under her breath.

The car pulled off of the main road, and began heading upwards. As the car ascended, the man passed Adrian a small book.

"Fake passport." He said, "You'll need it where you're going."

Adrian flipped the black book open. There was a picture of her, as well as the name, 'Kirio Kamiya.'

"What kind of a name is that?" Adrian said, confused.

The man eyed Adrian, "It's a foreign name. I picked it for a reason. You aren't just 'Sister Kirio' to Ms. Roland. You will become her."

"I… What?"

"Why do you think you are dressed as a nun? You can't just go back to your normal life."

Adrian was quiet for a moment, "So… Where are we going, then?"

"Up north." The man replied, "A mountain town know as Kurain Village."

"Kurain Village?" Adrian echoed, "Oh, I've heard of that place. Some call it 'Medium Valley.'"

The man nodded, "Indeed. I see you are well-versed, Ms. Andrews."

Suddenly, something in Adrian's brain clicked, and her mine flashed back to /that/ awful trial.

"Wait… Your voice…"

The man went silent, and his fingers curled tightly around the wheel.

"Of course." Adrain murmured, "Your 'orders'. Killing that infernal monster… How could I have been so blind?"

She fell silent for a moment, wondering whether or not to reveal her trump card. Truth be told, it was hardly a trump card. Adrian's saviour knew exactly what she was thinking, and it made Adrian wonder if it was a good idea.

"You're that assassin, Shelly de Killer… aren't you?"

Shelly nodded, "You'd be wise to keep that information to yourself. I keep a knife with me at all times."

Adrian gulped.

"Do not worry. You are not my target… For now."

Adrian gripped the seat, and prayed deeply that she would make it out of this scene alive.

The car rocked, as it adjusted to the sudden incline. The steep road made the car stumble, and Adrian's stomach churned. Any second now, she could die. It seemed odd, suddenly being afraid of death. When she was locked in that prison cell, dying was the only thing on her mind. Now that she had a chance to escape… Death appeared as an abstract concept, instead of her only goal.

"I have a chance to live…" Adrian whispered to herself, "A world where Matt Engarde is dead, I am free, and the world is born anew."

She heard Shelly chuckle from the seat over, "How can the world be born anew? It's only construct are criminals, liars, and betrayers. There is know being born anew. We've lived in the same world for years. There is just nobody who wishes to admit it."

The assassin's words sent chills down Adrian's spine. She figured it would be sensible to hold her tongue, unless absolutely necessary. She would rather there not be splattered Adrian on the car floor.

Finally, the hill stopped inclining, and the car moved onto flatter ground. There were still stones everywhere, and the car bounced a lot, but they were no longer in danger of the car falling backwards over them.

A village came into view, and Adrian inferred it to be Kurain. The car stopped as a large house came into view. Though the moon was high in the sky, the house still had warm light radiating from it, and Adrian shivered at the thought of warmth. It was freezing cold in the prison, and the brisk night wasn't helping anyone.

Shelly stopped the car, and both he and Adrian hopped out. As they walked across the stony road, a woman came out of the nearby house. She bowed to both of them, and the said, "Ah, Mr. Doe. You contacted us, saying you were bringing a foreign nun in?"

The assassin nodded, "This is Kirio Kamiya. She speaks little to no English."

"Well, it's a pleasure, Sister Kirio. I'm Mystic Marlene, a medium here. Er… parlez-vous français?"

Adrian shook her head, having no idea what Marlene had said.

"I know… some English." Adrian said, forcing herself into an unrecognizable accent. She felt shivers when she realized something. It was the exact same accent Matt Engarde would use, when he played the Nickel Samurai.

Luckily, Marlene bought Adrian's excuse, and extended her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you. Do you have identification?"

Adrian pretended to think about the word, and then brought up the fake passport. Marlene look at the picture carefully. Then, she nodded, "All's in order. Let me go inform Mystic Mariah. Can you wait?"

Adrian nodded.

As Marlene entered the large house, Shelly said, "Well done. I assure you, you will be safe here. Perhaps even happy."

"Thank you." She whispered, "For all this."

"It was my duty as an assassin. Fulfill the client's wishes. That is the task I have been granted."

As the man stepped into the car, Adrian called out one last time.

"Wait! Just one question!"

"Yes?"

Adrian swallowed, "Who was your client?"

"That, Ms. Andrews, is something I cannot oblige. But I shall inform them of your gratitude."

Then, the car engine rumbled, and suddenly, the road was dark again.

Shelly de Killer drove off into the night.

As soon as the car rumbled down the hill, Marlene came out of the house, "Oh, is Mr. Doe gone? Too bad. Come inside, Sister Kirio. You're one of us now."

Adrian climbed the steps into the house. Warmth surrounded her, and for the first time in ages, she smiled.

Shelly de Killer was gone. Matt Engarde was dead. Adrian Andrews was free.

And for one small moment, everything was right in the world.


	7. Chapter 7

Phoenix looked over at Pearl, before saying, "What? Someone hired de Killer to _save your life?_ "

"That's what I've been saying." Adrian replied, "Someone did. I don't know why… but should I ever find out, I'll thank them. For once… I'm happy."

Pearl smiled, and ran up to hug Adrian, "You're here, Ms. Andrews. That's all that matters."

Adrian smiled and hugged Pearl back.

Phoenix watched, when suddenly, something important hit him. Sure, Adrian should remain a secret. But there was one person who should know, who had to know.

"Pearls? Can you wait here for a bit?" Phoenix asked gently.

Pearl looked up, "Why, Mr. Nick?"

Phoenix gulped, "I need to make a phone call."

Adrian eyed him, "I thought you said you weren't going to turn me in."

"I'm not!" Phoenix protested, "I'm not calling the police."

"Mr. Wright…"

"I swear!" Phoenix said, "I swear on Pearl's life that I am not calling the police on you!"

 _To be fair, I'm probably doing something much worse at this rate._

Adrian sighed, "Alright. I'll keep an eye on Pearl."

Phoenix nodded, and then quickly left the hallway, before Adrian's stare could light him on fire.

The lights from Fey Manor burned brightly, as Phoenix stepped down into the chilly spring night.

As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, Phoenix looked around the dirt road, trying to find Kurain's one phone.

His gaze latched onto the singular pay phone, and Phoenix stumbled towards it, trying his best not to fall on his face.

The cold metal box opened, and Phoenix stepped inside, rustling in his pocket for spare change. His fingers brushed the coins, and he pulled them out, hoping he had enough.

Phoenix dialled carefully, holding his breath.

 _Please pick up… Please pick up!_

"Prosecutor's Office. Miles Edgeworth speaking."

Phoenix let out a sigh of relief, "Miles?"

Edgeworth paused, "Phoenix? Why are you calling? And this late at night?"

 _It's only 8pm. Besides, you're still working!_

Phoenix steadied himself and said, "This is going to sound strange, but I really need to speak to Franziska."

"What? Why?" Edgeworth asked, sounding suspicious.

"It's for… a case we worked on. A couple months ago. Something came up in the paperwork, and I found out I don't have a way to contact her." Phoenix lied fluidly, "Can you connect me to her office?"

Edgeworth was quiet for a few moments, mulling over what Phoenix was saying.

"Alright. She's not in her office now, but I can give you her cell phone number."

Edgeworth gave Phoenix a list of numbers, which Phoenix committed to memory. Then he hung up, and dialled another number.

 _This is a terrible idea._

"Guten Abend. Franziska von Karma sprechen."

"Franziska?" Phoenix asked tentatively.

The prosecutor's voice dropped until she was almost snarling, "Phoenix Wright!" She snapped, "Why the hell are you calling me at this time of night?"

 _Wrong. This is the worst idea I have ever had in my entire life._

"I'm sorry," Phoenix began, "I didn't mean to disturb you…"

"Just hurry up and explain, fool!" Franziska snapped.

Phoenix gulped, "Something important happened. I'm in Kurain Village, and I need you come here, as soon as possible."

Franziska was quiet for a moment, "Important? Explain this to me, Phoenix Wright."

"It's not something I can explain over the phone…" Phoenix winced. If the phone was tapped, Adrian would be in jeopardy.

Franziska grumbled, "Fool. I cannot march up to the mountains without a proper reason."

 _How do I phrase this?_

"It um… involves a certain witness." Phoenix mumbled, "In the trial you almost took part in."

Franziska paused, curiosity piking her voice, "…Continue."

"She um… testified a lot. And er… got in trouble for it."

 _This sounds so bad…_

Franziska let out a small gasp of air, "Do you mean A-"

"Yes!" Phoenix cut her off, "I mean her."

Franziska's voice wavered, and then she said, "I'll be there. I swear it."

She hung up, and Phoenix did too.

 _Now all that remains… is the waiting game._

* * *

And so, Phoenix waited. At one point, Pearl came outside to sit with him, but she eventually went back inside, as it was getting colder by the minute. Phoenix was determined to wait for Franziska, though, and he planned on sitting outside on the road until she arrived.

Of course, he couldn't expect her to arrive for at least two hours after he called. It took forever to go by train, and he figured going up the roads in the dark could take hours. Still, Phoenix persisted. He knew that eventually, Franziska von Karma would come up the mountain.

The darkness wound around the mountain, and fog cascaded over Phoenix's head. The light of Fey Manor was fading, and it was the only source up here. The entire village was dark, and Phoenix inferred that everyone was either asleep, or in Fey Manor.

 _She's going to be here. She has to make it. She will._

But the cold was beginning to bother Phoenix, and despite his claims, he was giving up. It seemed that Franziska was not coming, no matter what she said.

Phoenix stood up, and slowly collected himself. The darkness almost felt comforting, because he knew nobody could see the shiny, tear stricken face. Tears had been falling off his face since Maya's funeral, and they'd froze to his face in the cold.

 _You promised me… You did…_

Suddenly, a rumble in the distance perked Phoenix up from his dismal state. It was only a slight rumble, to be fair, but up in the mountains, it was a sign of hope.

Just as Phoenix placed the rumble, two bright lights shone in the distance. As Phoenix's eyes cleared, a slightly beat up looking car drove up onto the dirt road. Stepping out of said car, was a very tired Franziska von Karma.

Decked in a thick fur coat, and clad with her leather whip, Franziska was easily recognizable, even in the darkness. It was just as soon as Phoenix had made the connection, when the whip lashed out at his face.

"Come on, Phoenix Wright. You're not going to die. That was a simple, friendly flick."

 _Friendly flick, my foot!_

Phoenix gulped, "Why is it, whenever we meet, you greet me with _pain_?"

Franziska narrowed her eyes, "Fool. There's not even a mark."

"Well, thank you for coming… I wasn't sure you would come."

This earned Phoenix another lash from the whip.

"Fool! Of course I came! Do not doubt me, Franziska von Karma! I am perfect!" She snarled.

Phoenix whimpered, "Y-Yes Franziska."

Franziska sighed, "Now tell me… Is she really here?" She lowered her voice, "Adrian Andrews?"

Phoenix nodded, "Would I lie to you?"

"I hardly know you!" She responding, setting out her whip again.

"Would you stop that?!"

"Foolishly foolish fool. Why is every person in this foolish country such a foolish fool like yourself, Mr. Phoenix Wright?"

"I don't know. Please don't whip me."

 _*CRACK*_

"I said-"

"You flinched."

"Can we just go inside already?"

* * *

Phoenix led Franziska through the halls, ignoring the stares of the confused mediums. As they finally reached the hall where Adrian and Pearl were, Franziska grew impatient.

"Please, Phoenix Wright. I did not drive all the way up a mountain in the middle of the night to run through every damn hallway here!"

Two heads perked up at the end of the corridor. Adrian had put her hood and veil back on, and was almost unrecognizable. Pearl looked tired, but her eyes were suddenly lit.

At the sight of Franziska, and alarmed by her voice, Pearl called out from the end of the corridor, "Mr. Nick! You're finally back!"

Pearl started running, and collided with Phoenix, "I was worried you weren't coming back."

"Of course I came back, Pearls." Phoenix whispered, "I was just waiting."

Pearl smiled, and then shivered at the sight of Franziska, "Ms. v-v-von Karma…"

Franziska looked down, and her gaze softened, "Hello, Ms…" She struggled for Pearl's name before settling on, "Ms. Fey. It has been a while, no?"

"Pearl" Phoenix whispered. Franziska glowered.

Pearl nodded, "Please don't whip me."

"I wouldn't dream of- Phoenix Wright! What lies have you fed this girl?" Franziska retorted.

Phoenix said, "You whipped me until I passed out once!"

"That was ages ago!"

"That was _last June_!" Phoenix retorted angrily.

"Whatever, fool."

Phoenix looked back at Adrian, who had changed positions quite considerably. Gone was the veil, and now she was walking towards Franziska, in almost a trance.

Franziska huffed, "So tell me, fool. Where is Adrian Andrews? And who is this nun?" She said, "What does she have to do with this?"

"This nun has everything to do with Adrian Andrews." Phoenix replied, "Go on, Sister Kirio."

Adrian bit her lip, but continued walking. The way she gripped her dress folds was reminiscent of the way Franziska carried her whip.

 _Adrian's still dependant on other people… But now she's latched onto Franziska, and is leaving Celeste in the dust._

Franziska paled, "There's… There is no way… Adrian Andrews?" She whispered, her voice beginning to crack.

The two women walked towards each other, eyes locked together. Franziska's gray met Adrian's brown, and they stared even more, hardly able to comprehend the situation.

Lost in the moment, as though she was stuck in time, Adrian's shaking hands found the hood that only exposed her face. As her fingers drifted into the blue cotton fabric, her quivering ceased.

Carefully, the hood was pulled over her head, and once more, Adrian's blonde hair fell out, and sprayed over her back.

Franziska and Adrian were less than a foot apart, and they both watched one another, afraid to speak. Then, Franziska's quivering hand reached up and caressed Adrian's face.

"I meant everything I said in the Detention Center." Franziska whispered, "Every word."

Adrian smiled, "I did too. I don't hate you for any of this, Franziska. You tried to save me."

"All I did was cause you grief." Franziska said, "I ruined you. I tried to use you-"

"You did your best." Adrian replied.

Tears formed at Franziska's eyes, "You really are worth fighting for, Adrian Andrews. I have never… loved anyone so much."

Carefully leaning forwards, Adrian kissed Franziska, somehow having the insane courage to be the brave one.

"My bloody fool…"

Pearl sighed happily, and that small noise snapped both older women out of their trance, and turned to look at Phoenix and Pearl.

"Phoenix Wright…" Franziska said, her voice gravelly, "Thank you. You found Adrian Andrews for me."

 _Not exactly… But if she wants to give me the credit…_

Phoenix shrugged, "I figured you'd want to know. You were so upset after we met in the Detention Center. I felt it would be a crime to stay silent."

Neither of them replied, but the happy smiles on their faces said more than words ever could. Adrian vaguely gestured to one of the guest rooms, while leading Franziska into the next. Clearly, they had a lot to talk about.

Phoenix helped Pearl in the guest room, getting her ready to go to sleep. The young spirit medium was very tired, but she managed to stay awake just long enough to hold a conversation with Phoenix.

"Ms. von Karma… She's usually so mean. But around Ms. Andrews, I've never seen her be so gentle with anyone." Pearl whispered sleepily.

Phoenix nodded, "They really care for each other, I suppose."

But Pearl was right. Even around Miles Edgeworth, Franziska's own brother, she was brash and fierce. With Adrian Andrews, however, Franziska turned into a cuddly kitten.

"People change around their special someones… Don't they, Mr. Nick?" Pearl said.

"They do." Phoenix agreed.

Pearl murmured, "Maybe that's why you've been so distant since… Mystic Maya…" Pearl didn't finish her sentence.

Phoenix stroked Pearl's forehead gently, "Go to sleep Pearls."

"You deserve to be happy, Mr. Nick."

"I am, Pearls. I have you."

Pearl fell asleep there, and Phoenix lay on the sleeping mat beside her.

"Oh Pearls… You need to stop being brave. You deserve to be happy. Just as much as Adrian and Franziska do…"

 _Nobody can change the past. The only thing we can do is strive to make up for our mistakes. We can move from our past mistakes… towards a brighter future._


	8. Chapter 8

Phoenix shut the office door, as he and Pearl entered once more inside.

The young spirit medium should have been exhausted from last night, but she was just as energized as usual. Phoenix wanted to pass out on the couch. So tired from waiting up in Kurain all night, and he hardly got any sleep at all.

But he knew it wouldn't be fair to Pearl, so blearily, Phoenix picked up the newspapers that were delivered while he was away.

As he shifted through them, the most recent paper caught his eye, and Phoenix shoved the others to the side.

 **News on the Andrews Pursuit; Outlaw Soon Behind Bars!**

Phoenix paled.

 _How did anyone find out about Adrian? Nobody knows where she is!_

Phoenix's heart pulsed, as he read the rest of the article.

 **Many know of the amazing prison break of Adrian Andrews. Andrews was stationed in a high security cell, with only one hour a day outside her cell. In theory, there should be no way for her to escape. However, on March 26th, Andrews pulled a miraculous escape. There is still no word on how she became free, but the police are still on the lookout.**

 **As the game heats up, the police believe they have found a way to Andrews' trail. An anonymous tip was left at the LAPD department late last night. After careful examination, the LAPD has decided that the note can be released publicly.**

 **The note claims that Andrews has been sighted aboard a freight boat, on it's way to Europe. Assuming this tip can be trusted, we can finally track down the client of the infamous Shelly de Killer, a rather prestigious assassin.**

 **No news has come in on the accuracy of the tip, but the LAPD has it in good faith that the note is truthful. For more information on Andrews, see Juan Corrida, page 4.**

Phoenix stared at the page in disbelief, and then grinned.

 _Franziska… I never knew you'd have this in you. A false tip off will have them flailing for weeks!_

"Hey Pearls?" Phoenix called out.

Pearl looked up from where she was picking things up off the ground, "Yeah, Mr. Nick?"

"We needs to keep everything that happened in Kurain to ourselves. Adrian is our secret, okay?"

"Okay!" Pearl said chirpily.

 _She's so happy now. I guess running into Adrian really put her spirits up._

Phoenix knew that Adrian had to be kept secret. She was finally getting a chance to leave her past behind, and there was no way in hell that Phoenix was going to screw that up for her.

But even with Adrian out of harms way, not everything was well for Phoenix. Their trip to Kurain might have been payed for, but Phoenix hadn't done any work since the blasted Engarde case.

He had no other forms of income, and now, he had Pearl to take care of. If it was just him, he could skip a few meals just fine.

 _But Pearls? She needs love, and nurture, and proper nutrition._

There was no way he could turn her out, or expect her to eat less. Pearl needed to grow in a happy, healthy environment.

As Phoenix watched the little girl, he whispered, "I will always be here, Pearls. Always."

* * *

The day after Phoenix returned from Kurain, he was met with a nasty surprise early that morning.

 _Why is there a car outside the office? There's nothing on this block… and nobody's getting out._

Suddenly, something in Phoenix head clicked. He ran over the list in his head, while staring at the car in front of him.

 _Drab colours? Check. Gray is as drab as you can get. Lack of fancy exteriors? Check. Heavily smoked out windows? Check. Radio antenna? Check. Why's there a ghost car outside?_

"Shit." Phoenix whispered, then tensed, because Pearl was in the vicinity. He carefully watched the ghost car, and then said, "Pearls?"

Pearl came into the room, looking a little tired, "Mr. N-Nick?" She yawned, "What's… what's going on?"

Phoenix quickly said, "Do we have anything incriminating in the office?"

"In-crim-en-ate-ing?"

"Anything that connects us to Adrian!"

Pearl's eyes widened, "Um… Our train tickets?"

Phoenix nodded, "Rip them up, and flush them down the toilet. Anything else that might connect us to her, get rid of them. After that… hide."

"Why?"

"Please trust me, Pearls."

Pearl left the room, and Phoenix kept a careful eye on the car. Suddenly, the passenger side door opened, and out stepped a familiar prosecutor, in magenta and frills.

"What the hell Miles?" Phoenix muttered to himself, "Since when do you drive anything but fancy, garish red, Italian cars?"

What was even stranger, is that Edgeworth didn't immediately check the trunk for a dead body. Every time Phoenix saw him get out of his car, he would check the trunk. This time, he just brushed himself off, and closed the door.

"So it's not his car… But then what's going on?" Phoenix wondered.

And suddenly, Miles Edgeworth was walking up the steps, and knocking on the office door.

 _This is the time to be brave. I have no idea what's about to happen so… be brave._

Phoenix answered the door. Before he could speak, Edgeworth pushed his way inside, and turned to Phoenix.

"What brings you here?" Phoenix asked, even though he knew exactly why.

Edgeworth picked up on the bluff, and said, "You know exactly why I'm here."

Phoenix let out a sigh, "Okay. Do your worst."

 _How the hell did he find out? Franziska wouldn't have let anything slip…_

Miles snapped his fingers, and in ran a couple of cops that Phoenix recognized from Criminal Affairs. Detective Gumshoe was not among them, and they all flurried behind Phoenix. The familiar sound of handcuffs clicked open, and were suddenly binding his wrists.

"Phoenix Wright, you are under arrest for the murder of Matt Engarde. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be held against you."

Phoenix fell into silence, and Miles shot him a dagger filled glance. Unable to say anything as he was led out the door, Phoenix stumbled, trying to send telepathic messages.

 _Pearls! Pearls!_

As if she heard him, the young girl tore into the room, shouting, "You can't do this! You can't arrest Mr. Nick! He didn't do anything!"

Desperately, Phoenix tried to reach out, but his cuffed hands were pulled back by the officers.

Luckily, Edgeworth's face flashed with sympathy, and whispered, as Phoenix was pulled outside, "Don't worry about her. I promise to protect her."

But it wasn't enough for Phoenix to know, and he shouted Pearl's name relentlessly, breaking his vow of silence.

 _Please Miles… Care for her. She's already lost her mother, Maya, and now me too. I'll never be able to live with myself if this breaks her…_

* * *

"As you know, Matt Engarde was found dead a few days ago."

"Shelly de Killer was hired to kill Matt Engarde."

"What do you know about Matt Engarde's death?"

"How did you contact the assassin?"

"What was the payment method?"

"Tell me about the case where you defended Matt Engarde."

"What do you know about Adrian Andrews?"

"Where has Adrian Andrews been taken?"

"Why did you hire Shelly de Killer to kill Matt Engarde?"

The interrogation questions were thrown at Phoenix all day and night. He didn't know how to answer most of them, and the rest, he kept a vow of silence.

Phoenix didn't know why they'd picked him. He knew he didn't do it, but nobody believed him.

The interrogations were lengthy, and nobody seemed to be give up. When he wasn't locked in a dark cell, a bright light was shone on his eyes.

But he kept answering the same way, over and over again.

"I didn't do it."

It just got worse and worse, as the detectives and detention officers starting putting their dirty tactics to the test. It was all Phoenix could do to resist, to not break down crying.

 _Don't tell them about Adrian… They can't know about Adrian!_

All Phoenix could focus on was hiding the truth, which was oddly ironic for a defence attorney. Even though he didn't know who hired Matt Engarde's death, he did know everything about Adrian.

They couldn't know, and it was breaking Phoenix down, as he kept it all inside.

"I didn't hire a hit on Matt Engarde."

But nobody believed him.

* * *

Phoenix scratched another line down his wall. He'd been there a week, and there was still no action on him. Not even a trial announcement.

 _They're waiting to pounce when I'm most vulnerable._

As if reading his mind, a detention officer arrived at his cell, eyes beady.

Phoenix looked up, "Another interrogation session?"

The officer shook his head, "You've got a visitor, actually. Come on."

Phoenix sighed, and stood up, and was lead into the Visiting Room. As he sat down, Pearl jumped up onto the seat on the other side.

"Pearls!" Phoenix cried, and broke into the first smile in days, "I was so worried about you."

Pearl smiled, and pressed her hand to the window, "I miss you, Mr. Nick. Why would they do this?"

Phoenix sighed, "I don't know. They keep interrogating me. I haven't told them anything… except that I didn't do it."

Pearl looked away, and Phoenix asked, "How have you been? Miles said he would protect you…"

"Yeah, Mr. Edgeworth is nice." Pearl said.

"I hope he's compassionate towards you." Phoenix admitted, "I was worried that he'd be all strict."

Pearl blinked, "Com-pash-on-it?"

"Never mind."

Suddenly, Pearl clasped her hands, and reached down. When she was visible again, she pressed a picture to the glass window, "Happy Birthday, Mr. Nick." She said softly.

Phoenix looked at the picture. It was a hand drawn sketch, of him, Pearl, and Maya together. They all looked happy, and Phoenix sniffed slightly.

Pearl said, "Mystic Maya and I drew it before… before…" She trailed off, unwilling to finish her sentence.

Phoenix smiled faintly at it. The sketch was done by Maya, and the colouring by Pearl. It was a beautiful drawing, and it brought tears to Phoenix's eyes. At the bottom, was Maya's signature.

Pearl brushed away a tear, and flipped the paper over. On the back, was a small message in Maya's curly handwriting.

 _Hey Nick! Happy Birthday! Pearly and I planned this, and I really hope you like it. After the party, we'll go out for burgers. I'll even pay for one of them, since it's your birthday and all. Seriously, I really hope you like this. We spent all day on it._

By that point, Phoenix was crying again.

Pearl put the picture down, tears stemming from her own eyes, "I'm sorry, Mr. Nick. This is all my fault."

"How could this be your fault?' Phoenix asked, "You didn't do anything wrong."

Pearl bit her lip, and then said, "Yes I did! I should have never let any of this happen to you!"

Phoenix put his hand up to the glass, "It's not your fault. None of us could have done anything to prevent this. Maya would say the same."

Sobs came out of Pearl's mouth, "But it's all my fault!"

 _Why is she so emotional about this?_

Eventually, Phoenix asked, "Why is this your fault? What could you possibly have done, for things to end up like this?"

Pearl didn't answer, but Phoenix suddenly knew when everything around them went dark. The familiar rattle appeared, and he gasped, eyes wide with shock.

Surrounding Pearl Fey, were five, red, Psyche-Locks.


	9. Chapter 9

"Pearls? What… Why are there…?"

Pearl was silent.

Phoenix tried again, "Why are there Psyche-Locks?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Nick. I can't tell you. I just can't!" Pearl said, the tears making her face shiny. With that, she ran off. Phoenix shouted out for her, but she wasn't coming back.

 _Pearls… What could you want to hide from me?_

But deep down, he knew what she was hiding. Something in him was desperate to deny it. Denying the problem was the easiest thing he could do for now.

Still, the nerves were getting under his skin.

 _How will I make it through this?_

As Phoenix sat back in his dark cell, his mind wandered.

"Maya… How will I do this? How can I survive?" He wondered, "These interrogations are getting worse and worse. I can't keep it all in… I really didn't do it."

There were no wandering spirits to aide him this time, and Phoenix started to cry, breaking down into shambles.

"Maya…" He whispered, "What do I do? Give up?"

Phoenix fell to the ground, until the guards returned for the nest interrogation session.

Once more, the questions began.

"Why did you have Matt Engarde killed?"

"Can you tell us about your contact with the assassin?"

"We know it was you. Just confess, and make it easy for us."

Phoenix was persistant, but weak.

"I didn't do it."

* * *

As Phoenix prepped himself for the next interrogation, he was met with a surprise.

"You got yourself another visitor. Get up."

 _Pearls?_

Once more, Phoenix was led through the halls, weary. Still, he kept his head up, in an attempt to look alive.

He sat in the Visitor's Room, as a familiar face sat down in front of him. But it wasn't Pearl. It was someone else entirely.

"Miles?" Phoenix asked in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

Edgeworth sighed, "Phoenix. Phoenix… I'm so sorry. This is my fault."

Phoenix crossed his arms, "Why'd you come? Is… Is Pearls okay?"

He was still worried about her, after her outburst the other day.

 _She hasn't gone and done anything stupid, I hope._

"She's fine. I er… came to talk to you."

"Why? You did it. You still think I did it, Miles." Phoenix said.

Edgeworth swallowed, "No… I don't. I never really did. It was a stupid notion."

"Then why did you arrest me?"

"Why are you so calm?!" Edgeworth shouted. Then he relaxed, and said, "I had to. Everyone was getting agitated, and they knew I knew something. And… they figured you had a motive. I had no choice."

Phoenix hung his head, "I really didn't do it, Miles. I swear on Pearl's life, I didn't hire that assassin."

Edgeworth pressed his hand the window, "Why do I care so much?" He asked, almost to himself, "Why am I sitting here?"

Phoenix shrugged, "More 'unnecessary feelings'?"

Edgeworth scowled, "Yes. Thanks to you… I am still saddled with unnecessary feelings." He gripped his arm, as he said, "It's all your fault. Since fourth grade…"

"What?"

"Since fourth grade… I've been in love with you." Miles admitted, "I was then. I don't know know. Perhaps I still am. Perhaps that's why I'm still in the room, not running off to Europe again."

Phoenix was quiet for a moment, and said, "Perhaps I loved you too. We'll never really know, will we?"

The two locked eyes, and tried their best not to cry. Weakened, distressed Phoenix, and weathered, depressed Miles. They stared, because there was nothing else they could do.

There was nothing else.

"It shouldn't be like this." Miles muttered.

"But it is."

"Maya… should be here."

"But she's dead."

"You should be free."

"But I'm not."

"Pearls should be happy."

"But she'll never be."

Together, they whispered.

"Is there anything worth fighting for?"

* * *

Phoenix collapsed on the bed, after a weary interrogation session. Every was so desperate to break him, that they were pulling out all the stops. Phoenix had just managed to escape a 'Good Cop, Bad Cop' trap.

He had just started to drift off, when one of the guards returned.

 _Another session? We just finished…_

He sat up, and the guard growled, "Calm down. You got a visitor, buddy. You're popular."

Phoenix groaned, and got to his feet. Miles had left yesterday in the afternoon, and Phoenix hadn't seen Pearl in two days.

The cell opened, and Phoenix found himself sitting in the visiting room for the third day in a row. Standing on the chair, was a solemn Pearl Fey.

"Pearls!" Phoenix cried, "Are you okay?"

Pearl nodded, and immediately tears welled in her eyes, "Mr. Nick… I'm so sorry." She shook, and said, "It's all my fault you're here."

Phoenix felt in his pocket, and pulled out the Magatama. He'd passed it off as a good luck charm to the guards, and now, he was pressing it to the glass. Pearl's Psyche-Locks appeared again.

"I'm ready, Mr. Nick. I'm ready for you… to break me." She whispered.

Phoenix gulped, "What did you do, Pearls?"

Pearl held her breath, and then finally revealed the truth.

"I hired Shelly de Killer to kill Mr. Engarde."

* * *

It was very late at night. Earlier in the day, Pearl had found out that Maya was dead. Now… she was going to fix it. She turned the radio transceiver over in her hands, debating.

"Do I dare?"

Eventually, Pearl gave in, and dialled. There was silence, and then a crackly voice on the end, "Ah… I knew this was coming."

"Y-you did?" Pearl replied in shock. She hadn't been expecting the assassin to remember her.

There was a pause, "Or not. How may I be of service?"

Pearl let out a quick sigh of relief, and launched into a spiel that had been rehearsed several times, "Say you had a client, that you did multiple jobs for. What would happen… if someone ordered a hit on them?"

She'd practiced her lines for hours, to make herself sound competent.

Laughter emerged from the transceiver, "Hm. Yes, it would be possible. But the price would be interesting. However… I know you have little money."

Pearl bit her thumb. Of course there would be a price.

"Are there… other ways to pay?" She asked, tentatively.

The air on the other side crackled, "I accept other forms of payment. They are far steeper than monetary wares, however."

Pearl gulped, "I… Okay."

"Is there anything else?"

Pearl knew that question was an invitation to formally state her request.

"What if someone actually did hire a hit on a former client of yours?"

"I see we are getting to the heart of the matter. It is not unusual for victims to become clients. Tell me, and we will arrange a meeting."

"I would like to order a hit, on one of your most recent clients, and I will pay anything for it."

After the first arrangement was made, Pearl quietly slipped the transceiver back into Phoenix's room. She felt guilty, but this what what she had to do.

"For Mystic Maya's sake…"

* * *

In the afternoon, Pearl had convinced Phoenix to go on a walk. Her mission was to get away from him, at around 2pm. Then, she had to go find Shelly de Killer, who would be waiting by the fountains.

It was incredibly dangerous for her to try, but she had to. It was the only way for them to plan Matt Engarde's death. Otherwise, he'd get away with killing Maya.

"Hey, Mr. Nick? What time is it?" Pearl asked.

Phoenix looked at his watch, "Almost 2pm. Why?"

Pearl pointed at a fountain in the distance, "Mystic Maya used to take me over there. Can… can I go sit there? I won't be gone for too long."

Phoenix nodded, "Sure."

Pearl walked off, and Phoenix rested himself down on a park bench. As soon as Phoenix was focused on the other people walking, Pearl disappeared behind he fountain.

Pearl waded through some of the muddy grass from the early rainfall, and then settled herself at the west-most fountain.

She sat on the edge, and less than a minute after, Shelly de Killer sat down beside her.

"So you came." He whispered out the corner of his mouth, "You wish to order a hit, correct?"

"Of course." Pearl replied.

The assassin muttered, "Very well. My deductions say that Matt Engarde is your desired target."

Pearl nodded, "H-He is."

Shelly said, "Perfectly understandable. This will be an easy job. However, payment is still the problem. You are clearly a minor. Not quite nine?"

"Y-yes, sir." Pearl stammered, "I don't have the…" She trailed off, in search of the word.

"Resources?" The assassin supplied.

Pearl blinked, "Reez-or-says?" She tried the word again, "I don't have the reez-or-says."

Shelly mulled to himself, "I see. There are always alternate payments. Some of my clients do not meet all the requirements. You are one of them. Tell me, would you be interested in becoming the next de Killer?"

Pearl gasped, "N-No, sir! I haven't even finished my spirit medium training yet…" She added.

"Hmmm. I'll find something for you. We will have to meet again soon, to discuss the details."

"Okay. Where?" Pearl asked.

"There's a small park near the prosecutor's office, downtown. You'll find a lake, and a rocky beach. Meet me in the nearby trees. I will be waiting." Shelly said. Then he got up, and left, leaving Pearl alone.

As she made her way back to Phoenix, she started to regret her actions. But there was no way to go back now. It was time for Matt Engarde to die for his sins.

 _This is for Mystic Maya..._

* * *

As Phoenix and Pearl walked down the street together, Phoenix said, "Hey, Pearls? You want to go somewhere?"

Pearl took her chance, "Um, there's a lake nearby. Can we skip stones?"

Phoenix nodded, "Okay, sure. Lead the way."

Pearl pulled Phoenix's arm, tugging him away from the Prosecutor's Office. She didn't have a clue where she was going, but the lake had to be somewhere nearby. Eventually, she led him over a hill, and to a vast lake. There was a forest nearby, the ground was rocky, and mist hung in the air.

She smiled, knowing that this had to be the right place.

Pearl picked up a few flat rocks, and the two of them attempted to skip stones. When they failed miserably, they took to chucking the rocks as far as they could across the lake. Pearl needed to stall time until it was time for her to meet Shelly de Killer again.

After what seemed like forever, they ran out of rocks that they could heave out of the muddy ground.

"I'll head over the hill. See if I can find any good ones." Pearl said softly. With that, she took off. Just as she skidded over the hill, she heard Phoenix sigh. Still, she carried onwards.

As she maundered into the forest, she found the assassin waiting for her, "H-hello." She said.

Shelly hardly blinked, and instead leaned against a moist tree, "Ah, good. I was worried that you weren't coming."

Pearl swallowed, "I'm here. You wanted to discuss… Details?"

"Indeed. We must determine when Matt Engarde will die. How, if you have a preference. Any any other small jobs you may require from me."

"I want him to hurt. I want him to suffer, for all the pain he has caused Mr. Nick and I." Pearl said, feeling surprisingly morbid.

Shelly nodded, "I have a knife. I can carve him up, if you wish. Give him more scars than he has ever dreamed of."

Pearl found herself agreeing, shocked at how forward she was being.

"The most convenient time for me to kill him, would be two days from now, on the 26th. I have other work to complete before then."

Pearl said, "Alright. If that's what works for you."

The assassin tilted his head, "Any other small jobs? Is there anything that I can do?"

A thought came to Pearl, rather suddenly. It was crazy, and she figured it would get her caught, in the end.

"I want you to free Adrian Andrews from prison."

This piqued Shelly's curiosity, "Adrian Andrews? That is a tall order… but I believe I have the capability."

Pearl smiled faintly, "Take her away from the city. Give her a false life… Take her somewhere where she will be safe. She doesn't deserve this mess."

"Of course." The assassin said, "We'll need to meet one more time, right before I complete the tasks. Then once after, to collect payment."

Pearl nodded, "I understand."

With that, she took off, heading back to Phoenix before he got suspicious. She made sure to carry back plenty of rocks, but her mind was reeling.

 _It's going to be okay._

* * *

The door to the office shut, and locked itself. Pearl was now alone. Phoenix had gone on an errand, leaving Pearl in charge of what was inside. She didn't mind. She needed a quiet place to figure out what she was going to do.

Ever since she hired the hit, guilt had been piling in her stomach. Even though it would be for the good of everyone, the thought of causing someone's death was horrifying. Plus, Pearl knew that you would be put in jail for hiring a hit. After the trial, there was no way she could forget.

The only positive she could really think of, was Adrian's confirmed safety. Ever since the trial, Pearl kept seeing her terrified face. It travelled through her dreams, haunting her.

Pearl sat on a chair in the make-shift kitchen, hoping to shut out the image of Adrian's fear. Just as she was settling down however, the doorknob to the office jiggled.

The metal shook for a couple moments, and then the door swung open. Pearl paled at the sight of Shelly de Killer.

"Ah, Ms. Fey." He greeted, "I hope this was not too sudden. But we must speak. Tonight is the night."

Pearl nodded, "You're lucky Mr. Nick is out. If he'd been here, we would have been done for."

Shelly laughed, "Lucky? I made sure he was out. I watched him leave, in fact."

"Oh."

"This is trivial. However, we must make the final arrangement's for Mr. Engarde's death." He replied, raising his monocle.

Pearl said, "What else has to be prepared?"

Shelly flipped through a small notebook, "His death is easy. I simply have to lure him away from his extravagant party. I'll leave him in an alley. What I do need to prepare for… is Ms. Andrews' release. I have already signed on as a new guard. The infiltration will not be difficult. The question, is where we will go. I need a place to take Ms. Andrews."

Pearl thought quickly, "Anywhere that will get her out of the city. Maybe up north? There are several mountain towns…"

The sound of pencil scratching filled the office for a few moments.

Then, the assassin spoke again, "Very well, Ms. Fey. I will fulfill my duty to you." And then he was gone, just as suddenly as he had arrived.

Pearl fell back, weakened. She was going to lose this battle, in the end. Still, she kept her head up.

"This is all for Mystic Maya."

* * *

Pearl sat at the counter, sipping the tradition, Kurain tea, when suddenly, the office door swung open rapidly. Pearl looked up, as Phoenix raced inside with a panic.

"Pearls! Pearls!"

"Hi, Mr. Nick. Are you back from your… errand?" Pearl asked, trying to keep a straight face.

Phoenix ignored the question and ran over, his face red from running. He scooped Pearl up in his arms, and said, "Are you hurt, Pearls? Did something happen? Did anyone come by?"

"What's wrong?" Pearl asked, "Did something happen?" She tried as hard as she could not to reveal what she knew, her face tight.

Phoenix nodded, and carefully put Pearl down, "When I was coming back… I ran into Shelly de Killer."

Pearl gasped, "W-what? You saw him?" Her heartbeat was racing rapidly, as suddenly, everything span out of control.

"I don't know what he's doing here, but I got worried about you." Phoenix whispered, his face turning white.

Pearl said, "Well, nothing happened while you were out. I cleaned up a bit… made tea…" She gestured to the steaming mug on the table. In her head, Pearl prayed that Phoenix didn't have the Magatama on him. If he did, it would all be over.

Phoenix began to shake, and Pearl backed up, afraid.

"Pearls, you could have died! And it would have been my fault! All my fault! He's still around, and he's a threat to everyone!" Tears rolled down his face, as he gripped his head in his hands.

He began to scream, and Pearl recoiled. Tears ran down his face, and Phoenix shuddered. Eventually, his knees shook so badly that he fell to the ground, wailing in agony. And then, Phoenix fainted dead away.

Pearl gasped, and ran over, feeling for a pulse, "Mr. Nick? Mr. Nick!"

Eventually, Pearl realized that Phoenix wouldn't be getting up. Using the most of her strength, she pulled the man over into the living room. When she finally heaved Phoenix to the couch, she lay back, huffing.

"I can't leave him on the floor…" She muttered. But try as she might, the tiny girl could not quite shift him onto the couch. Finally, Pearl settled for leaving him on a comfortable patch of floor, and curled herself up on a near chair, huddling like a cat.

 _Please... Please wake up._

* * *

The pen scratch echoed throughout the office. Edgeworth had his eyes trained on his work, only looking up at the creaking of outside footsteps. Pearl watched him, as she clung onto the armrest of his couch.

She had nothing else to do, now that Phoenix had been arrested. She hadn't slept properly since that day, and the lack of energy was waning her. With all the guilt on her shoulders, she didn't know what to do.

Of course, she couldn't tell him. She had no idea what to do anymore. Telling anyone was the worst possible thing she could do.

"Mr. Nick…" Pearl murmured, under her breath, "I'm so sorry…" With both Phoenix and Maya gone, Pearl felt lost.

Of course, Edgeworth wasn't a bad care-giver. He was gentle and kind, even if he had no social skills, and an inability to save Phoenix. He brought Pearl to work with him, so she wouldn't be alone in his giant house all day.

It had only been four days, but it still haunted Pearl's heart. Knowing that it was all her fault made it all the worse.

"Um… Pearls?" Edgeworth awkwardly attempted. He was still struggling with the whole, 'This eight-year-old is now my priority.'

Pearl looked up, "Y-Yes, Mr. Edgeworth?" She replied, carefully pronouncing his name.

Edgeworth said, "I'm afraid I have a meeting to attend. It's for High Prosecutors only, and I'm afraid you won't be able to come. Will you be alright alone?"

Pearl nodded, "I should be fine."

"Are you sure? I could probably get Detective Gumshoe to watch over you."

"Yes."

Miles blinked slowly, lightly dipping his head, and then left the room, shutting the door behind him. Pearl rolled onto her back, wondering what to do for the next few hours.

She didn't have much time to think about that, because the door opened again. Assuming that he had just forgotten something, Pearl said, "Hi again, Mr. Edgeworth." Without looking up.

"Try again, Ms. Fey." Replied a voice that most definitely did not belong to Miles Edgeworth.

Pearl looked up, and gasped.

"M-M-Mr. de Killer!"

The old man dipped his head slowly, as a means of greeting. Pearl skidded off the couch, and over to the assassin.

"You're lucky Mr. Edgeworth has a meeting." She said, "He'd know you."

Shelly smiled, "Have a little faith, Ms. Fey. Do you really think I'd visit when he was around?"

"No…" Pearl admitted, "What are you doing here?"

"To collect payment, of course." The assassin replied, "I couldn't let you off the hook, just because of your age."

Pearl swallowed, her throat trying to close up on her, "How much do I have to pay? I…I can't offer a lot."

Shelly nodded, "Indeed. This has taught me a valuable lesson. While I never perform hits on minors, I believe now, that I should never take them on as clients. Clearly, this was a mistake on my part, and I apologize for it." He adjusted his monocle, before adding, "As you are a special case, I will require a special kind of payment."

Pearl paled. Was he going to turn her into the next de Killer?

The assassin said, "No need to be afraid. I remember you mentioned being a spirit medium in the past, correct?"

Pearl nodded.

"I would like for you to channel someone for me, assuming this is not a hoax." He reached into his pockets, and handed Pearl the photo of an old man, with a monocle just like his own. However, this man's hair was pale brown, and he had no stitches across his face.

"Who's this?" Pearl asked, "He looks like you…"

Shelly said, "He was my mentor. Lucius de Killer. A good man, at least, in his line of work."

Pearl sat on the floor, and concentrated on the man in the photo. Carefully, she reached into the spirit mind, and pulled out the man she was looking for. Lucius de Killer.

And suddenly, the world was gone.

* * *

When Pearl's eyes opened again, she felt weary. Shelly had already stood, his face looking older than ever.

"Very well, Ms. Fey. Your have held up your end of the deal. While I would normally look for payment, this is a new experience for me. Consider yourself lucky. Do not contact me again, until you are of age."

"Yes, sir." Pearl squeaked.

Then, the old man shut the door behind him, leaving Pearl alone on the floor. Subconsciously, she climbed back on the couch. Pearl stayed there for around ten minutes, when Edgeworth returned from his meeting.

"Hello, Pearls." He greeted softly, "Were you um… comfortable?" He asked.

Pearl nodded, unable to speak.

Edgeworth returned to his work, and Pearl curled into a ball, tears leaking out of her eyes.

"I did it, Mystic Maya. I a-ven-jed you." She murmured under her breath.

But it was at that point, that Pearl wondered when it stopped being about Maya, and started being about her. Conflict hit her, and suddenly she wondered if she'd done it for Maya, or if she'd done it for herself.

"What kind of a person am I?"

She held her head in her hands, trying to avoid Miles' piercing gaze. What had she just done? She'd gotten someone murdered, someone freed from prison, and an innocent person arrested.

The guilt was ridiculously overpowering her, and Pearl felt disgusted with herself. She might have started this to save Maya… but it ended being about her.

"Mystic Maya… Mr. Nick… What have I done?"


	10. Chapter 10

"No…" Phoenix whispered, his voice caught in his throat.

Tears streamed from Pearl's eyes, "I'm sorry."

"I knew you were broken…" Phoenix muttered, unable to finish his sentences.

"I had to."

Pearl had gone stone cold, her eyes unfeeling, "It was the only way to punish Mr. Engarde for what he did to Mystic Maya."

Phoenix looked at the eight year old, and suddenly, his entire world spun out of control. This little girl, who he'd been protecting this whole time, was responsible for Matt Engarde's horrific murder.

"Pearls…"

Pearl couldn't meet Phoenix's gaze anymore, having the hold herself to escape her shudders.

"Mr. Nick…."

Phoenix held his head in his hands, not knowing what to do.

"Oh my god…" He muttered, "This is impossible. Pearls, please tell me this is a joke. Tell me that you're messing with my head. Please… It wasn't you. It couldn't possibly be you!"

The voice from the other side of the screen had been reduced to sobs.

Phoenix pushed his face onto the table. He wished that it would swallow him whole, so that none of this would affect him. He could be nothing, drifting in the fabric of time. But the reality, was that Phoenix now had a very squished forehead. There was no portal to protect him from this pain.

"Nick… What's going on?"

Phoenix couldn't reply to Pearl, his face still pressed into the table.

"Nick!"

 _I'm sorry._

"What the hell is going on, Nick?! Get your face up, and look at me!"

This clearly wasn't the voice of Pearl, and Phoenix pushed himself up, and then recoiled in shock.

"Maya?!"

Maya stared at Phoenix, her eyes wide, "Nick!"

* * *

As quickly as possible, Phoenix explained the story to Maya. Maya looked lost, emotions draining from her face. When he finished, Maya was out of the present, holding her hand to her mouth in worry.

"This is ridiculous." Maya said, "Pearly would never… Not even for me."

Phoenix sighed, unable to look up, "I should have smashed that transceiver on the courtroom floor, the first chance I got. Instead I brought it back. This is my fault, Maya."

Maya pressed her face up to the glass, "Don't say that, Nick. It's my fault, for going with that stupid fake bellboy in the first place. I should have known it was a trap."

"We didn't know." Phoenix murmured, his eyes tired.

They sat in silence for several minutes, until Phoenix spoke again.

"They can't know. Nobody can know about this."

Maya blinked, "This? You mean… What Pearly did?"

Phoenix nodded, "I'd rather hang on death-row than let her be faulted. I know what she did was awful… But I could never forgive myself if she got convicted."

Maya said, "But what about you, Nick? You can't do this. Even to protect Pearly, you can't die! Not for this!" Her fists hit the glass, "Nick, you're an attorney, not a miracle worker!"

Phoenix sighed, "And that's the price I will have to pay. Miles… Miles can keep her safe."

"She'll never heal. Think about it. Her mother is in prison, Sis and I are dead. You're all she has left. Even if Mr. Edgeworth helps her, Pearly will never be whole! Nick, you can't get stuck here."

"What else can I do?"

"I…I don't know."

They stared, words no longer coming to them. All they knew was one unanimous thought.

 _Keep Pearls safe… No matter what the cost._

* * *

Phoenix woke from a dreamless sleep. Once more, he was in his cell. The interrogations had ceased since Pearl and Maya's post mortem visit yesterday.

He was still in pain from yesterday's reveal, and he couldn't keep his mind off it.

The whole 'let it properly sink in' thing was disrupted, when the guard appeared. Phoenix sighed, preparing for the next lengthy interrogation. The guard was silent, proving to Phoenix that there was no visitor waiting for him.

 _Alright. Time to prepare for warfare._

He was then very surprised, when he was turned away from the interrogation rooms, and towards the exit. On the other side of the automatic glass doors, was someone Phoenix never expected to see again.

"F-Franziska?"

In all her glory, Franziska von Karma stood outside, her polished whip round in it's holster, and her eyes alight.

"Hello, Mr. Phoenix Wright. Come now… This isn't a trap." She said.

Phoenix blinked, "I don't get it. Why are you here?"

Franziska rolled her eyes, "Foolish fool. You're being released. It's over."

The sliding glass doors opened, and Phoenix stepped out, looking confused, "But… I thought I was detained for life?"

"Do you want to go back there?"

"No way in hell."

"Then let's walk, Phoenix Wright."

The two stepped out of the Detention Center, and into the street. Phoenix blinked at the bright sunlight, adjusting his eyes to the natural glare. Then, he followed Franziska, still wondering.

As the two walked down the oddly quiet streets, Phoenix asked, "So, what's going on? Why am I being released? I mean, I'm not complaining. I just… want to know."

Franziska sighed, "There was no conclusive evidence. Truly, there wasn't. You were arrested on a paranoid whim from my brother. Miles Edgeworth… I'm sure he didn't want to do it."

 _It didn't seem like it was enjoyable for him._

They continued walking, "So tell me, Phoenix Wright. Did you ever tell anything? Ever let anything slip? About…"

"Not a word."

Phoenix heard a murmured, "Thank God." From under Franziska's breath.

 _It's really adorable how much she cares about Adrian. I mean, she'd never admit it, but it's touching. Ice cold Franziska… worried about someone._

As if she knew what he was thinking, Franziska whipped him.

"OW!"

"Fool."

"Was that really necessary?"

"Yes."

As the walk continued, Phoenix asked, "So… what now?"

Franziska looked over, "What do you mean… 'what now'?"

"I mean, what are we all going to do?" Phoenix asked, "I have to watch over Pearls… But what are you guys going to do?"

Franziska smiled faintly, "Well, I'm going to finish up what little business I have in Los Angeles. And then… I'll be going."

Phoenix blinked, "Going?" He echoed, "Going where?"

"Far away from here." She admitted, "Adr-I mean, Kirio and I will go up north, to Canada. She has some relatives up there, who are willing to shelter us. She'll take her new name, and we'll have new lives. Surely there will be foolish defence attorneys waiting to challenge me in Canada."

Phoenix's eyes widened, "Canada? Wow, that's a long ways away from here."

She shrugged, "That does not matter. It will still have many fools waiting for me. Your United States is not alone in foolishness. But do not worry, Phoenix Wright. I will return some day to finally defeat you in court."

 _That'll be the day._

 _*CRACK*_

"Please stop that."

Franziska huffed, "I'll crush you someday, Phoenix Wright. Miles Edgeworth never managed it, but he will in due time… As will I!"

Phoenix said, "Whatever you say. Anyway, pack warm for the endless snow. And send pictures of all the moose you come across."

"…I'm assuming that you have never been to Canada, Phoenix Wright."

"Not once."

"Fool."

Reaching the weathered, yet familiar, Wright & Co. Law Offices, Phoenix paused, "So, where is...? Does Miles know?"

Franziska glared haughtily, "Do you take me for a fool, Mr. Phoenix Wright? Of course my little brother knows. Pearl Fey should be in there now, actually."

 _I see you've finally learned her name._

Phoenix grinned happily, "Good. I… I need to see her."

The door jingled, and Phoenix stepped into the dusty office, "It's been way too long."

"You only were in there for ten days." Replied a familiar voice.

Phoenix grinned, "And that's six more than you were stuck there for."

Miles Edgeworth stepped into view, and Franziska huffed, "Took you long enough, Miles Edgeworth. Honestly, ten days?!"

Edgeworth looked away and Phoenix quickly said, "It's okay. Where's Pearls?"

"Asleep." Edgeworth confessed, "She's exhausted."

Phoenix sighed. He'd wanted to go see Pearl as soon as possible. But he reasoned that Pearl's sins were not something to reveal in front of the two most successful prosecutors in the country.

Franziska tutted, "There, there, Phoenix Wright. All is not lost. Anyway, I must go and finish up this case work so that A- I can begin my move to Canada." With that, Franziska left.

 _Right… Miles doesn't know about Adrian._

Phoenix nodded, surprised at himself. He'd hated Franziska when he first met her, when he wasn't terrified of her. But now, they almost had an equal understanding of each other. Sure, the two could never be friends… perhaps allies was a good term.

 _I suppose… We were never really enemies in the first place. And we'll always be courtroom rivals._

He knew that one day, Franziska would return to face him again. Maybe she'd beat him, or maybe Phoenix would throw her in a downwards spiral. They didn't know… and for once, this didn't scare Phoenix.

Remembering that Edgeworth was still there, Phoenix looked up. As Phoenix's blue met Edgeworth's gray, everything rushed back to Phoenix. The moments they had shared in the Detention Center seemed so far away, and yet they were closer than the sunrise.

"Miles…" Phoenix whispered, his voice filled with confusion and wonder.

"I meant it all." Edgeworth replied simply, "It's just… I am not good with any of this."

Phoenix reached out to grab Edgeworth hand in a gesture of comfort. However, Edgeworth tensed when Phoenix's fingers rubbed his own, and Phoenix quickly moved his hands back to his suit pockets.

Edgeworth muttered, "I'm sorry. I've never… I'm not…"

"It's okay."

They stared, and then looked away, before staring again. Phoenix felt his heart pumping, and he wanted something to happen. Still, he didn't push it. This was something they'd both learn, or never understand.

Miles… I really do love you.

He remembered that Maya had said, in her last moments, that when he 'confessed to Mr. Edgeworth' to make sure she could watch. The raw emotion filled Phoenix up, and he brushed away a tear. She'd known. She'd always known. As always, Maya was right.

 _And now… she can't be here for this. God Maya… I'm sorry._

Finally, Edgeworth said, "I have to go… Phoenix. I'm sorry to leave you like this. I… Goodbye."

As the prosecutor walked away, Phoenix called out, "Wait!"

Edgeworth turned back, "Hmm?"

Phoenix gulped, and then quickly kissed Edgeworth. He stared, his brow furrowed.

"I had to do that." Phoenix admitted, "At least once. Before you leave again."

Edgeworth swallowed, and and quickly returned the favour. Almost as quick as it happened, this kiss was over, and the magenta clad prosecutor was walking away, into the world long gone.

"Goodbye, Miles."

* * *

Phoenix entered the small bedroom where he had been sleeping recently. Sure enough, Pearl was still curled up, fast asleep. Despite her age, she appeared old in sleep now, as if the guilt continued to weight her down immensely.

Pearl stirred slightly when Phoenix sat down, and then suddenly shot up. Her head whipped around, before her eyes found Phoenix's and she smiled, "Mr. Nick! You're here! Mr. Edgeworth said you were being released!"

She ran over, and leaped into his lap, and she hugged him tight, smiling, "I was so worried… You're okay…"

Phoenix held Pearl in his arms, "Of course I'm okay. I've lived through worse, haven't I?"

Pearl's eyes were still full of tears, "But… But I did this to you, Mr. Nick."

"It's okay Pearls… It doesn't matter. None of this is your fault."

"But-"

Phoenix hushed her, "I don't care. Let's just… just blame Matt Engarde for all of this."

Pearl sighed, "It doesn't bring Mystic Maya back. I thought… I thought she would come back. I don't know why. I just… I really wanted her to come back."

Eventually, Pearl got up, and Phoenix said, "Let's unpack your stuff. We can do something together tonight. I think we have a deck of cards-"

"No, Mr. Nick." Pearl said, "We can't do that."

"Why not?" Phoenix asked.

Pearl bit her thumb, "I… I'm going back to Kurain, Mr. Nick."

Phoenix blinked, "Why? I mean…"

"I need to finish my spirit medium training eventually." Pearl admitted, "And… and I need to pay for my sins."

Phoenix knelt down, until he was eye-level with her, "Pearls… I-I should come with you. I have to take care of you. I can perform labour in the village. I guess I'll sell the office and-"

"No, Mr. Nick!" Pearl cried, "You can't do this. You can't abandon this office. Mystic Mia's spirit lives here… and so does Mystic Maya's."

Phoenix felt tears slick his cheeks, "But Pearls… What will I do without you? I have to come with you. Maya would want-"

"-you to be happy." Pearl said, cutting him off, "You're a lawyer, not a miracle worker. This… You can't leave all this innocent people to guilty verdicts."

Phoenix stuttered, "But Pearls! I can't leave you. You're just a kid! I have to-"

"Please, Mr. Nick. Do this for Mystic Maya." Pearl whispered, "She would want you to go back to where you belong."

"When does your train leave?"

"T-tonight."

"I'll be there."

* * *

At the train station, Phoenix caught Pearl's gaze for one last time. The trains huffed in the background, and a dinging noise came from over the intercom.

'Train 215 to Kurain Station is now boarding."

Pearl raced over in her last few seconds, and hugged Phoenix, "G-Goodbye, Mr. Nick." She whispered, her voice suddenly shaking. As the embrace broke, Pearl pressed a cold metal object into Phoenix's hand.

"Pearls…"

"Promise me… promise me you'll save them." Pearl said, eyes glistening.

Phoenix's throat dried up, "I… I promise."

Steam puffed around them, and Pearl took off running, just getting onto the train, before it pulled away into the darkness. Even though she was far away, Pearl's voice carried in on the wind, and Phoenix heard her murmur.

"Thanks… Mr. Nick."

Phoenix looked down at his palm, and his fingers curled around the circular attorney's badge.

Careful at first, Phoenix took some small cases. Robbery, manslaughter. Things he could handle. Somehow, he had to fulfill his promise to Pearl.

That October, Phoenix successfully cleared Ron DeLite for the murder of Kane Bullard.

* * *

A little girl stood in front of Phoenix. In a magicians's garb, she stood out. But she smiled, and spoke, and Phoenix watched. Because Trucy was so much like Pearl, in a way he could not fully understand.

 _Trucy… I don't know what will happen now. Disbarred, I am no lawyer. But you have nobody, and I cannot let you suffer. Those who have nobody, need someone. Pearls needed someone, and now, so do you._

 _You are so small, Trucy. I will not let this world destroy you yet. Spread your wings, and take flight. I will be proud to watch over you, and care for you._

 _Even those who are lost can find a place. We can move forwards, out of the darkness that has been set upon us. Even when the battle is over, and the bond that connect us are severed… we always return… time and time again._

 _It's not simple, protecting others. We must claw and scratch for every inch. But we will eventually reach one single truth. This I promise you. We aren't some sort of heroes, we're only human. We can't run away from that. We can only fight. That's all we can do._

 _Trucy… I will not let you fall. This is what we have made of out lives, and with you, I will stand. There is nothing that can turn me away from you, my dear._

 _Growth, loyalty, adventure, trust… and healing. You will be the bandage over the wound. There is nothing we can do to prevent this. We will be strong, you and I._

 _It's time to say farewell to what I once knew, and embrace what will become of me… of us._

 _I kept my promise to you, Pearls. And now, for you, for Maya, for Mia, for everyone… I will not surrender._

 _I may not be a miracle worker… or even a lawyer. But I am still here… and I will protect all that lives._

 _Trucy… you will be safe here. You are not the first to land here._

 _Everything will end how it must. With the pieces in place, and the silence over powering the world._

 _Trucy, there are things worth nothing, and things worth the world. Be brave, my dear._

 _You are… worth fighting for._

* * *

 _"Goodbye, Nick."_

 _"Goodbye… Maya."_

 _The End_


End file.
